


A Feast for The Eyes

by V_Is_For_Vicious



Series: One Way Ticket To Hell [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Avete presente quella YTP dove Yotobi dice "Peni" per due minuti?, Bad Dirty Talk, BadWrongWeeks 2018, Bondage, Challenge Response, Cock Bondage, Dirty Talk, Filming, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, I chime in with a "haven't you people ever heard of reading the goddamn tags?", I'm Going to Hell, In pratica può benissimo essere il riassunto di questa fic., Italiano | Italian, LDF's BadWrongWeeks, LDF's Merry Month Of Masturbation 2018, Large Cock, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Needles, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Rape/Non-con, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Sounding, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violet Wand, Writing on Skin
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Is_For_Vicious/pseuds/V_Is_For_Vicious
Summary: Il gruppo di uomini rimase in silenzio quasi religioso mentre l'oggetto misterioso venne sospinto dentro la stanza, l'unico rumore nella stanza quello del cigolio delle ruote. La tensione nell'aria era quasi palpabile.- Possiamo fargli davvero quello che vogliamo?- Nei limiti prestabiliti - replicò l'uomo, inclinando la testa mascherata verso l'oggetto al centro della stanza. - Niente segni visibili da sopra i vestiti, niente di potenzialmente letale, niente contaminazione da liquido seminale o altri fluidi corporei ad alto rischio.Un mormorio eccitato percorse la piccola folla raccolta in quel luogo, che ben presto si avvicinò all'oggetto del loro interesse.L'oggetto in questione, a dire la verità, non era affatto un oggetto bensì un ragazzino di età non ben specificata ma visibilmente molto giovane...-Dyonisus ha un nuovo giocattolo da condividere con i partecipanti del suo festino...e non solo. Sfortunatamente per lui, il "giocattolo" in questione non abbia idea di cosa sia la "cosa molto speciale" che l'uomo gli ha detto di avere in programma per quella sera.





	A Feast for The Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: Storia altamente lurida contenente un alto tasso di noncon, in cui c'è di mezzo un minorenne. Da NON leggere se non si tollera il noncon e se sono argomenti che possono turbare fortemente anche in una storia di finzione.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Questa storia affronta un argomento che non è di certo leggero con la delicatezza di un elefante ballerino in una cristalleria, inoltre il linguaggio usato è volutamente pesante e a tratti scurrile. Si parla di cose brutte ma proprio brutte. Non succede niente di gradevole né di desiderabile. Se la cosa a questo punto non vi é chiara non so come altro specificarlo. Se nonostante ciò decidete di leggere e vi scandalizzate, sticazzi. Uomo avvisato mezzo salvato. Donna anche. Persone nonbinarie pure. 
> 
> Per la cronaca: se credete che questo genere di cose siano eccitanti e/o divertenti quando accadono nella vita reale siete caldamente invitati a ficcarvi un cactus nel culo. Idem se pensate che le vittime di stupro "se lo vadano a cercare" o in qualche modo lo istighino volutamente. 
> 
> Scritta in risposta sia al [Merry Month of Masturbation 2018](http://www.landedifandom.net/mmom-2018/) (usando il prompt "In Segreto") che alla terza settimana delle [Bad Wrong Week 2018](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/badwrong-weeks-2018/) (tema: BDSM, Non-con, Dub-con e Violence), entrambe iniziative di LandeDiFandom.  
>    
> Purtroppo non è stata betata, quindi verrà corretta in seguito.
> 
> Leggere le storie precedenti della serie non è necessario, ma vi sono alcuni personaggi che ritornano in questa storia.

  
  


Il silenzio ed il buio erano le uniche cose su cui era riuscito a concentrarsi all'inizio, nell'unfamiliarità di quella situazione.

Col passare dei minuti tuttavia la privazione dei due sensi principali non fece che amplificare ogni altra sensazione. Il calore opprimente del latex che gli aderiva contro come una seconda pelle, il sapore sterile e tuttavia sgradevole del mouth-gag di silicone che gli impediva di serrare i denti, la pressione costante del butt-plug vibrante contro la sua prostata, il cock-ring che sembrava stringere sempre di più contro la base del suo cazzo ormai in tiro...

Molti di quegli strumenti erano oggetti con cui aveva ormai una certa familiarità, per quanto avesse potuto sperare che così non fosse. L'uomo che l'aveva portato lì se n'era assicurato personalmente, facendogli fare una conoscenza più approfondita di quanto avrebbe mai desiderato di quegli oggetti e di molti altri ancora.

La principale differenza era che non era mai stato quasi completamente privato dei sensi prima di allora. Qualche volta l'uomo lo aveva bendato, sì, ma questa volta era diverso. Aveva potuto vederlo dal lucchichio pericoloso in quei suoi occhi grigi, dietro agli occhialetti rotondi, prima ancora che l'uomo gli dicesse di avere qualcosa di speciale in programma per lui...

  
  


-

  
  


Il gruppo di uomini rimase in silenzio quasi religioso mentre l'oggetto misterioso venne sospinto dentro la stanza, l'unico rumore nella stanza quello del cigolio delle ruote. La tensione nell'aria era quasi palpabile.

Quando l'uomo che aveva trasportato il carrellino finalmente afferrò il lenzuolo che ne ricopriva il contenuto, ci fu un coro sommesso di bisbigli e sussulti di sorpresa e di compiacimento. Per qualche lungo istante di nuovo nessuno parlò ad alta voce, né si avvicinò. Poi finalmente una voce maschile dal tono impaziente ruppe il silenzio:

\- Possiamo fargli davvero quello che vogliamo?

\- Nei limiti prestabiliti - replicò l'uomo, inclinando la testa mascherata verso l'oggetto al centro della stanza. - Niente segni visibili da sopra i vestiti, niente di potenzialmente letale, niente contaminazione da liquido seminale o altri fluidi corporei ad alto rischio.

Un mormorio eccitato percorse la piccola folla raccolta in quel luogo, che ben presto si avvicinò all'oggetto del loro interesse.

L'oggetto in questione, a dire la verità, non era affatto un oggetto bensì un ragazzino di età non ben specificata ma visibilmente molto giovane. Il suo volto era in parte coperto da una maschera che funzionava anche come un'efficace benda e che ne copriva anche le orecchie, già isolate in precedenza da un paio di tappi acustici molto efficaci. La metà inferiore era prevalentemente scoperta tranne che per il mouth-gag che gli impediva di parlare – un anello di silicone duro chiuso da un tappo rimovibile, saldamente stretto attorno alla sua testa. L'unico elemento riconoscibile erano i capelli che spuntavano da sopra alla benda, ma da soli non sarebbero bastati ad identificare la vittima in questione.

Dal collo in giù, il corpo del ragazzino era quasi completamente stretto in un costume di latex, da cui sbucavano solo le mani, i piedi, una parte del collo dove era stretto uno spesso collare di pelle, e il sesso già eretto e tenuto in tiro da un cock-ring ben stretto attorno alla base. Persino i suoi testicoli erano chiusi in una specie di sacchettino di latex, facilmente apribile tramite una cerniera in mezzo ad essi.

Altre cerniere erano poste in luoghi tattici lungo il costume di latex del ragazzino, ad esempio sul petto o in mezzo alle natiche, ma anche sulla schiena e sulle cosce. Inoltre, sia le sue caviglie che i suoi polsi erano saldamente tenuti fermi da cinturni di pelle dotati di lucchetto. I cinturini dei polsi erano bloccati assieme dietro alla sua schiena, attaccati ad un anello del costume, mentre i cinturini delle caviglie erano attaccati ad altri due anelli di metallo sulle sue cosce per obbligarlo a tenere le gambe rannicchiate contro il corpo.

-Dyonisus è sempre un sinonimo di qualità - mormorò uno degli uomini, il volto coperto da una maschera cornuta. Altri due mugugnarono qualcosa in assenso, avvicinandosi verso il ragazzo al centro della stanza.

Nessuno aveva ancora osato essere il primo a farsi avanti, così dopo un po' l'uomo in piedi vicino al ragazzo – che indossava una maschera ispirata al dio Dioniso – si schiarì rumorosamente la voce.

-Signori, non siate timidi! Potete usare tutto ciò che avete a disposizione in questa stanza, e qualsiasi cosa abbiate ritenuto opportuno portare con voi, purché sufficientemente sterile - disse Dyonisus, accarezzando i capelli del ragazzino e facendo scendere la mano lungo il suo collo, afferrando il bordo del collare e tirando per costringerlo a raddrizzare la schiena. -Vedo alcune facce familiari fra noi stasera... il signore con la maschera da coniglio, sì, proprio lei! Prego, si avvicini e non faccia complimenti!

L'uomo in questione sorrise con un po' di imbarazzo, facendosi strada verso alle due figure centrali.

\- È la seconda volta per me - ammise, occhieggiando con interesse il ragazzo di fronte a sé. -Anche se l'ultima volta ho più che altro osservato.

\- Bene, allora perché non inaugura le danze, signor...?

\- White Rabbit - replicò l'uomo, allungando una mano ad accarezzare una guancia del ragazzino. - Non può vedere né sentire niente, giusto? - si affrettò a chiedere, leccandosi le labbra mentre il piccolo corpo di fronte a lui venne scosso da un tremito.

\- Assolutamente nulla - gli assicurò Dyonisus con un ghigno. - Non sa nemmeno di non essere solo con me in questo momento.

\- Oh, ma lo scoprirà eccome - disse White Rabbit con un ghigno, aprendosi la zip dei pantaloni prima di afferrare il tappo che teneva chiuso l'anello di silicone nella bocca del ragazzo e tirare forte, stappandolo con un piccolo “pop”. Ne fuoriuscì un piccolo rigagnolo di saliva, ma questo non sembrò scoraggiarlo. Infatti, dopo pochi istanti l'uomo sospinse la propria erezione attraverso il mouth-gag, gemendo soddisfatto non appena avvertì la pressione della lingua dell'altro contro la base del suo cazzo prima di farlo scivolare più in fondo nella sua gola.

\- Oh, è ancora alle prime armi! - commentò divertito, sentendo i muscoli contrarsi attorno alla punta del suo sesso. Cominciò subito a muoversi, senza preoccuparsi di dare il tempo al ragazzo di abituarsi all'intrusione. Lo sentì mugugnare una qualche protesta contro la sua erezione, ma non riuscendo a capirci niente decise di ignorarla. In realtà, probabilmente l'avrebbe ignorata in ogni caso. Dopotutto l'altro non aveva comunque modo di ribellarsi

Una volta che White Rabbit ebbe cominciato, fu come se l'incantesimo si fosse rotto. Altri uomini mascherati si avvicinarono alla figura bendata, accarezzandola da sopra al costume e giocherellando con le cerniere. Ben presto quella che teneva celate le sue natiche venne aperta e la superficie di latex scostata fino a lasciar far capolino al suo culetto sodo, che venne afferrato e palpato da diverse mani in modo simultaneo.

\- Sembra stretto - commentò un uomo con una maschera dorata, afferrando la base del butt-plug e cominciando a muoverlo dentro e fuori, solo per i primi centimetri. - Però lo prende bene... è stato già scopato a dovere, eh?

L'uomo fece affondare del tutto il butt-plug, prima di tirarlo fuori e spegnerlo, sostituendolo con due delle sue dita. Cominciò a fargliele scivolare dentro e fuori, spingendole dentro fino all'ultima nocca ed assicurandosi di premere sempre contro la sua prostata ad ogni affondo.

\- Oh sì, questo non vede l'ora di farsi scopare! - disse in tono compiaciuto, notando il lieve ma inconfondibile movimento dei fianchi del ragazzo nell'assecondare la penetrazione.

Nel frattempo, White Rabbit continuò a spingersi con foga nella bocca del ragazzino, fino ad afferrargli le orecchie con entrambe le mani ed agitare i fianchi con foga, lasciando sbattere i testicoli contro il suo mento con un suono sgradevole ed umidiccio che il ragazzo non poteva comunque sentire. Finalmente venne con alcune altre spinte profonde, assicurandosi di sfilare del tutto il cazzo dalla sua bocca per schizzare il proprio seme contro il suo viso, ricordando il divieto di prima.

Non appena si spostò venne sostituito da un altro uomo, che si era già slacciato la zip dei pantaloni e non si fece pregare per affondare la propria erezione nella sua bocca già defilata, la penetrazione resa ancora più facile dalla saliva che il ragazzino non riusciva del tutto a deglutire. L'uomo non si soffermò nemmeno a fare commenti, limitandosi a scopargli la gola con foga e ridere dei suoi versi strozzati ogni volta che la punta del suo membro affondava particolarmente a fondo.

Nel frattempo l'uomo dal volto dorato aveva sostituito alle proprie dita un butt-plug composto da una serie di sfere che andavano man mano allargandosi, cominciando a farle scivolare a poco a poco dentro al buco già lubrificato e preparato.

\- È davvero un liceale? - chiese un altro uomo che si era chinato ad osservare la scena, sogghignando nel vedere la facilità con cui l'oggetto affondava dentro al ragazzino ed il fatto che il suo membro già eretto diede un sussulto quando la prima metà delle sfere ebbe penetrato lo stretto anello di carne del suo ano.

\- Certo! Posso anche mostrarvi il suo tesserino scolastico, in privato, se non mi credete, - gli assicurò Dyonisus in tono gioviale. - Anche se è un po' precoce, quando ho cominciato ad addestrarlo era già abituato a prendere e succhiare cazzi. Ormai cominciano presto!

L'uomo dalla maschera dorata e l'altro che si era avvicinato a guardare ridacchiarono a quelle parole.

\- In quanti se lo sono già scopato? - domandò il primo.

Dyonisus si strinse nelle spalle.  \- Credo quattro o cinque, ma questa è la sua prima serata 'ufficiale', - replicò, affrettandosi subito ad aggiungere: -non lasciate però che questo vi faccia venire scrupoli! Vi assicuro che è una troietta assetata di cazzi, non c'è alcun bisogno di andarci piano con lui.

\- Oh... mi creda... non ha niente di cui preoccuparsi, - grugnì l'uomo impegnato a scopare la bocca del ragazzo, aumentando la velocità delle spinte e godendosi il modo in cui quella gola inesperta si contraeva contro il suo sesso, ridacchiando quando lo sentì tossire e sussultare, il corpo scosso da conati di vomito. - Sono sicuro che,  _unf!_ Non ci deluderà! - aggiunse, poco prima di venire e tirarsi fuori appena in tempo per spruzzare contro i suoi capelli anziché nella sua gola.

\- Riesce a prenderle fino in fondo, eh? - commentò intanto l'uomo dalla maschera dorata, affondando l'ultima sfera del buttplug nell'apertura contratta del ragazzino e premendo con la punta del dito finché non rimase fuori solo la punta del filo che le teneva attaccate e l'anello alla sua estremità. - Sembra stretto, ma in realtà è già stato sfondato!

Intanto un altro uomo con una maschera di ceramica attraversata da crepe dorate si avvicinò di fronte al ragazzino, ma anziché usare la sua bocca la sua mano corse verso la cerniera sul suo petto, slacciandone una metà fino a rivelare una piccola chiazza di pelle chiara ed il capezzolo al centro, che si affrettò a pizzicare e strofinare fra le dita finché non lo sentì indurirsi.

-

Il ragazzino era stato investito fin da subito da una serie di sensazioni terrificanti, perlopiù sgradevoli ma talvolta stranamente eccitanti.

Dal momento in cui aveva avvertito qualcosa di stoffa venir tirato via da sopra di lui – supponeva fosse un lenzuolo – si era sentito toccare da quelle che ormai era sicuro fossero molte mani, il che lo aveva spinto nel panico. Chi erano quelle persone? Perché quell'uomo stava lasciando che lo toccassero? Era questo che intendeva con “qualcosa di speciale”?.

_Aveva promesso di tenerlo segreto!_ , pensò con una disperazione mista a terrore. 

Non poteva muoversi per cercare di sfuggire, perché i suoi arti erano immobilizzati, e non poteva nemmeno protestare perché la sua bocca era occupata e tenuta aperta in modo forzato. Almeno due persone lo avevano già forzato ad inghiottire il loro cazzo, e ben presto vennero seguite da una terza.

Nel frattempo qualcuno gli stava tormentando un capezzolo, stringendolo dolorosamente tra le dita e poi giocherellandoci in modo più gentile, facendogli provare brividi non del tutto sgradevoli che il ragazzo tentò disperatamente di ignorare. Soprattutto quando un'altra mano sconosciuta si allungò invece ad accarezzare l'erezione che suo malgrado si ritrovava fra le gambe...

-

L'uomo dalla maschera dorata si era spostato di fronte al ragazzino, decidendo di affondare il proprio sesso in quella bocca forzatamente aperta, pronta per accoglierlo come se non stesse aspettando altro.

\- Oh sì, decisamente una puttana nata! - commentò subito, muovendosi più lentamente dei due uomini prima di lui, come a volerglielo far assaporare fino all'ultimo centimetro. - Si sente che gli piace il cazzo.

\- Hai proprio ragione, Midas. Abbiamo appena cominciato e ce l'ha già duro, - disse un altro uomo con una maschera cremisi che gli copriva solo metà del volto, lasciandogli la bocca scoperta. Mentre una sua mano accarezzava le cosce del ragazzino, l'altra mano era impegnata a masturbarlo ad un ritmo lento e languido, strofinando il pollice contro la punta semi-scoperta del suo glande fino a far fuoriuscire le prime gocce di liquido pre-eiaculatorio.

\- Credo che ci divertiremo parecchio con lui, - disse l'uomo dalla maschera di ceramica. La sua mano libera corse ad aprire l'altra metà della cerniera sul petto del ragazzo, strofinando poi le nocche contro la sua piccola areola appena scoperta finché non la sentì inturgidirsi. Cominciò a pizzicare e torcere i suoi capezzoli fino a farlo piagnucolare contro il mouth-gag e al cazzo che gli riempiva la bocca, ma questo non fece che eccitare ancora di più i suoi aguzzini.

L'uomo dalla maschera cremisi si spostò intanto dietro alle sue spalle, obbligandolo a sollevare i fianchi ed affondando le dita nelle sue natiche esposte, stringendole e massaggiandole avidamente come se stesse impastando del pane. Con i pollici spinse contro la pelle attorno al suo piccolo buco da cui sbucava il filo delle palline anali, forzandolo a divaricarsi fino a poter intravedere il bordo interno della sua apertura.

\- È già stato pulito, vero? - chiese in tono impaziente, leccandosi le labbra come un lupo di fronte alla preda.

\- Accuratamente, Lord Crimson, me ne sono assicurato di persona, - disse subito Dyonisus. - Inoltre non ha mangiato cibi solidi da ieri. Ci potresti anche mangiare dentro se volessi.

Soddisfatto di quella risposta, Lord Crimson dischiuse le labbra in un sogghigno compiaciuto. Le sue mani strinsero i due globi, separandoli il più possibile prima  di affondarvi il volto in mezzo, mordicchiando e leccando la pelle morbida del ragazzino e soffermandosi per lasciare un succhiotto nella piega sensibile fra la natica e la coscia. 

Questo sembrò far agitare il corpo già tremante e sudato di fronte a lui, che cominciò a strattonare inutilmente le gambe come per cercare di liberarsi, il che fece solo ridacchiare i presenti.

\- Com'è sensibile!, - commentò Lord Crimson, prima di passare la lingua dalla base del perineo, sfiorando appena i suoi testicoli, risalendo lungo la conca in mezzo alle natiche e soffermandosi sulla sua apertura, tracciandone il contorno con movimenti circolari. I suoi denti si chiusero attorno all'anello che ne fuoriusciva, cominciando a tirare finché la sfera più grossa non cominciò a fuoriuscire dal buco forzatamente allargato, ma lasciando la presa prima che potesse uscire del tutto per guardarla rientrare dentro al suo corpo.

Ripeté il giochetto diverse volte, finché le sue mani quasi scivolavano sulla pelle del ragazzino per quanto le sue natiche avessero cominciato ad imperlarsi di sudore, osservando divertito mentre la sua apertura si dischiudeva e si ritraeva ritmicamente come se non sapesse decidersi se voleva espellere o trattenere l'oggetto al suo interno.

A quel punto, l'uomo lasciò la presa su una delle sue natiche, uncinando l'anello di silicone con un dito prima di sfilare le sfere con un movimento repentino.

\- NNNH!

Ci fù un grido sommesso da parte del ragazzino, e questo sembrò mandare finalmente al culmine Midas, che si sfilò dalla sua bocca appena in tempo per venirgli sul viso.

\- Cazzo, me lo stava spompinando per bene... stavo quasi per riempirgli la gola! - commentò questi con una risatina nervosa, mentre intanto l'uomo dalla maschera di ceramica aprofittava della bocca finalmente libera per penetrarla senza lasciargli nemmeno il tempo di riprendere fiato. Una mano andò a chiudersi a pugno attorno a una ciocca di capelli del ragazzo per obbligarlo a tenere ben sollevata la testa, mentre l'altra alternava le sue attenzioni sui suoi capezzoli ormai arrossati e duri.

\- Guarda qua, - disse intanto Lord Crimson. osservando con interesse la sua piccola apertura contrarsi ripetutamente una volta liberata dall'intrusione. - Questa troietta sta già smaniando per essere scopata a dovere.

L'uomo si leccò le labbra di nuovo, mordicchiandole poi in un'espressione assorta (per quel che poteva essere visto da sopra la maschera) come se stesse valutando il da farsi.

Finalmente, dopo qualche istante sembrò prendere una decisione.

-

Il ragazzino si sentiva battere il cuore a mille, il corpo scosso ormai da un tremito continuo mentre le attenzioni di quelle figure sconosciute si facevano sempre più insistenti.

Continuava a supplicare per la fine di quel tormento, ma anziché voler smettere sembrava che chiunque lo stesse toccando continuasse invece a voler trovare nuovi modi per umiliarlo. Soprattutto quando il suo corpo continuava a reagire al loro tocco lascivo.

Il ragazzo aveva pregato con tutte le sue forze perché non succedesse, cercando di impedire al proprio corpo di eccitarsi, ma da quando il suo supplizio era cominciato era come se il suo cazzo avesse ormai una mente propria.

Anche il dolore iniziale dei suoi capezzoli era sfumato in una sensazione piacevole che gli attraversava il corpo come una serie di scosse elettriche, facendolo tremare per un motivo molto diverso dalla paura...

Anche se in realtà, la sua paura sembrava far crescere ancora di più la sua eccitazione, amplificando i suoi sensi ancora più di prima e forzandolo a concentrarsi su ogni sensazione che lo pervadeva.

Sul sapore salato del sudore e della pelle di quegli uomini, ad esempio, ogni volta che uno di loro si approfittava della sua bocca forzatamente aperta.

Riusciva a percepire ogni centimetro dei loro membri eretti che gli scivolava dentro, al punto di riuscire a distinguere il fatto che uno di loro (il secondo? O forse il terzo? Non ne era più sicuro) era circonciso. Riusciva a capire quando stavano per venire dal sapore che si faceva più amarognolo mentre si sforzava di assecondare i loro desideri, muovendovi contro la lingua finché non veniva schiacciata ed immobilizzata da una delle loro erezioni, e dal modo in cui si spingevano sempre più con foga nella sua gola, facendolo tossire per il fastidio.

Non solo il sapore in realtà ma anche l'odore della loro eccitazione gli invadeva i sensi, da quello quasi salmastro e più acre del loro sperma caldo che gli gocciolava dal volto e i capelli a quello del sudore intrappolato nei loro peli pubici quando se li ritrovava premuti contro il naso ogni volta che uno di loro lo obbligava ad inghiottire completamente la sua erezione.

Avrebbe voluto potersi concentrare su qualsiasi altra cosa per cercare di allontanare la mente da quello che gli stava accadendo, ma la sola altra cosa a cui avrebbe potuto appigliarsi era la sensazione del loro tocco sulla sua pelle, o sul latex che la ricopriva, le loro mani che si soffermavano nelle sue zone più sensibili con carezze lascive, le loro dita che si insinuavano ovunque e non gli davano tregua...

La cosa peggiore era forse quando uno di loro decideva di soffermarsi sulla sua apertura ben preparata alla penetrazione, facendogli provare sensazioni che lo riempivano di vergogna.

Il suo Master gli aveva spiegato il motivo per cui talvolta si era eccitato nell'essere penetrato, ovvero il fatto che oltre ad essere una zona ricca di nervi sensibili all'esterno, da qualche parte dentro al suo culo si trovava una ghiandola che poteva essere stimolata fino a portarlo all'orgasmo senza nemmeno aver bisogno di masturbarlo mentre veniva scopato. Inoltre, aveva iniziato da subito ad abituare il suo corpo a sperimentare quel tipo di piacere con l'aiuto di vari strumenti anche quando si limitava ad usare la sua bocca o anche solo a legarlo e tormentarlo per il proprio divertimento.

L'ultima volta che gli aveva ordinato di venire a casa sua, gli aveva ripulito le interiora con un clistere finché non era stato completamente pulito e l'aveva legato al letto. Dopodiché aveva cominciato ad utilizzare una lunga serie di giochini anali su di lui, partendo da un piccolo vibratore a uovo poco più grande di una noce fino ad arrivare ad un dildo grosso quasi quanto il suo pugno e ricoperto di sporgenze per tutta la lunghezza.

Lo aveva tenuto lì tutto il pomeriggio, portandolo all'orgasmo con ognuno di essi e ricominciando subito il suo assalto finché il ragazzo non si era sentito il corpo come ridotto in gelatina, supplicando pietà e sentendosi come se sarebbe morto perché la sua anima avrebbe direttamente lasciato il suo corpo se avesse continuato così ancora a lungo.

Alla fine aveva perso i sensi per ore, o almeno così gli sembrava, anche in realtà se aveva sprazzi di ricordi molto vaghi fra il momento in cui aveva cessato di pregargli di smettere e quello in cui si era ritrovato disteso a faccia in giù con le corde slegate e il culo completamente aperto dall'enorme dildo che l'uomo era riuscito a far entrare fino alla base. Non era riuscito a tirarlo fuori da solo, anche perché non era riuscito nemmeno a sollevarsi di un centimetro dal letto prima di collassarvi di nuovo sopra, e quando il suo Master finalmente era tornato nella stanza e glielo aveva sfilato con una lentezza estrema il suo corpo era stato scosso da un ultimo debole orgasmo che aveva prosciugato del tutto le sue forze.

“ _Così mi delude, Fairweather. Se basta_ _così poco per far crollare la sua forza di volontà, mi vedo costretto a prolungare la nostra lezione. F_ _ortu_ _natamente per lei mi ero già tenuto libero tutto il resto del week-end in previsione di questa even_ _ienza...”_

Kay rabbrividì al ricordo, cercando di scacciarlo dalla mente, ma le sensazioni che provava ogni volta che le dita di uno di quegli uomini o il sex toy che avevano iniziato ad usare su di lui si muovevano dentro la sua apertura continuavano a riportarglielo alla mente. Non voleva provare piacere nell'essere toccato da un gruppo di sconosciuti, men che meno in quel modo, ma il suo corpo non sembrava assolutamente d'accordo e si muoveva di proprio impulso, come a voler andare incontro al piacere che quei gesti vergognosi gli provocavano.

A un certo punto uno di loro cominciò a fare qualcosa di strano e ancora più umiliante, leccandolo come un animale; ovviamente, dopo i primi istanti in cui il ribrezzo istintivo l'aveva pervaso, il suo corpo si era accorto che la pressione umida della lingua dell'uomo quando passava  _proprio lì_ era in realtà molto piacevole ed aveva iniziato ad eccitarsi  _ancora più di prima_ .

_Oh no!_

Poi l'uomo aveva iniziato a stuzzicare la sua apertura prima con la lingua e poi accennando a tirare fuori le sfere che gli erano state spinte dentro prima, e Kay non voleva credere che anche qualcosa del genere potesse farlo in qualche modo godere ma ben presto si era ritrovato a sussultare e gemere contro l'ennesimo cazzo nella sua bocca (il quarto? Il quinto? Ormai aveva perso il conto), i fianchi che si sollevavano istintivamente ogni volta che il sex toy sembrava sul punto di uscire.

Quando finalmente l'oggetto venne sfilato senza preavviso a Kay sfuggì un grido soffocato, il corpo scosso come da un corto circuito per qualche istante. Non fosse stato per il cock-ring, si rese conto con umiliazione, sarebbe venuto all'istante.

Per diversi istanti non successe più nulla, se non che l'uomo che gli stava scopando la bocca gli venne addosso e venne subito sostituito da qualcun altro, ma a quel punto Kay se ne accorse a malapena: tutti i suoi sensi erano ormai concentrati nelle sensazioni fra le sue gambe. Era come se tutti i suoi nervi fossero stati deviati verso sua apertura pulsante, che continuava ad aprirsi a vuoto come se boccheggiasse, come se si aspettasse di essere riempita. L'unica altra sensazione che tentava di rivaleggiarla in intensità era il pulsare continuo e quasi doloroso del suo sesso stretto nella morsa del cock-ring, tenuto sospeso al limite dell'orgasmo.

Poi l'uomo affondò di nuovo il volto fra le sue natiche e la sua bocca si chiuse attorno al suo buco e  _succhiò_ , ed ogni cosa cessò di avere senso. 

Kay gridò così forte che il suono sembrò riverberare per tutto il suo corpo, cercando dapprima di sfuggire alla presa dell'uomo per non essere sopraffatto dall'intensità del piacere che annientò ogni altra sensazione fino al punto da sembrargli il peggiore dei supplizi.

Poi fu come se qualcosa fosse scattato dentro di lui, come se un pulsante fosse stato premuto e avesse mandato tutto sottosopra, e Kay non capì più niente tranne il fatto che il suo culo era il fulcro dell'estasi più assoluta e se l'uomo avesse smesso di leccarglielo ne sarebbe sicuramente morto per l'improvvisa privazione e nulla importava se non la sua bocca calda e la sua lingua ed il piacere che gli stavano dando.

-

\- Madonna, guarda là come sta godendo! - commentò White Rabbit, in un misto di stupore e divertimento. - Che puttanella sfacciata!

Lord Crimson avrebbe convenuto con lui, ma in quel momento era molto più impegnato a tenere ben aperto il culo del ragazzino che gli stava di fronte e nel leccargli e succhiargli il piccolo buco rosato come se fosse una prelibatezza rara, interrompendosi di tanto in tanto per prendere fiato o per affondare i denti nella pelle morbida del suo sedere e dell'interno cosce, mordendolo abbastanza forte per lasciare un segno del suo passaggio.

Il ragazzino aveva dapprima cercato di sfuggire alle sue attenzioni, ma nel giro di meno di un minuto sembrava aver cambiato idea ed ora muoveva freneticamente i fianchi per andargli incontro ogni volta che la sua testa si spostava, ansimando e gemendo così forte che nemmeno il considerevole membro dell'uomo che stava usando in quel momento la sua bocca riusciva a soffocare le sue grida di piacere.

\- Sembra quasi di sentir strillare un maiale, - commentò quest'ultimo, spingendosi più forte mentre le vibrazioni della voce del ragazzo lo conducevano più velocemente all'orgasmo. - È proprio una troia di nome e di fatto!

Quando Lord Crimson finalmente spostò la testa ed osservò il risultato delle sue attenzioni la parte scoperta del suo volto era quasi rossa quanto la sua maschera, i capelli madidi di sudore e stava ansimando quasi quanto la sua vittima, ma le sue labbra erano incurvate in un sogghigno soddisfatto e il suo sesso era così duro che sembrava sul punto di scoppiargli dentro i pantaloni.

Il ragazzino si lasciò sfuggire un gemito lamentoso, cercando di sollevare i fianchi per inseguirlo, ma ovviamente non riuscì a muoversi che di qualche centimetro grazie ai legami che lo tenevano fermo e alla presa dei due uomini. Il suo corpo era scosso continuamente da una serie di sussulti e praticamente fradicio di sudore sotto al costume di latex, e dalla punta del suo membro gocciolava continuamente quello che poteva sembrare sudore finché uno non si accorgeva del fatto che era troppo viscoso ed aveva un odore ben diverso. La sua apertura ora si contraeva di nuovo ed unita al modo in cui i suoi fianchi oscillavano in continuazione, sembrava quasi voler parlare in una supplica silenziosa.

\- Ma guardalo, è come se mi stesse pregando di essere fottuto! - commentò Lord Crimson con una risata crudele. -Beh, per sua fortuna oggi mi sento generoso...

L'uomo si spostò in modo da poter appoggiare il proprio sesso già liberato dai vestiti contro l'apertura ancora pulsante del ragazzino, affondando dentro di lui con una spinta lenta e fluida, finché non si ritrovò a penetrarlo fino alla base.

\- Ooh, per una puttana sfondata non è niente male - disse in tono compiaciuto, cominciando subito a muoversi dentro di lui con un ritmo. - Si sente che gli piace... me lo sta stringendo come se volesse spremermi!

Dal canto suo, il ragazzino non sembrava aspettare altro. I suoi gemiti crebbero in intensità ed il suo corpo ancheggiava ritmicamente in risposta alle spinte dell'uomo, come ad incoraggiarlo ad andare più forte, mentre il suo sesso duro oscillava inutilmente ad ogni spinta, supplicando per un sollievo che non poteva avere.

\- Ehi, non per rovinare il momento ma... potreste cambiare posizione?

Lord Crimson si voltò verso la direzione della voce, agrottando le sopracciglia, mentre l'altro uomo ormai era troppo vicino a venire per interessarsene e si concentrò sugli ultimi affondi prima di uscire dalla bocca del ragazzo e venirgli sul petto, mancando di poco uno dei suoi capezzoli.

Ad aver parlato era un uomo alto e robusto come un orso, che torreggiava sulla maggior parte dei presenti. Era anche l'unico nella stanza a non indossare una maschera e ad essere in maglietta e jeans. In effetti, la sua presenza stonava completamente in quel contesto al punto che sarebbe potuto venire il dubbio ci si fosse ritrovato per sbaglio, non fosse stato per la telecamera che teneva puntata verso la scena che gli si svolgeva davanti.

\- È solo che la scena comincia a diventare statica. - spiegò il cameraman, facendo spallucce. - La gente perde interesse se non gli mostri un po' di varietà, e le angolazioni che ho a disposizione sono abbastanza limitate... dunque, potreste magari, non so, usare quel tavolino?

L'uomo accennò con la mano ad un tavolino dotato di ruote, che venne subito avvicinato da Dyonisus verso il centro della stanza. Con un borbottio infastidito Lord Crimson uscì dal corpo del ragazzino ed aiutò un altro uomo, che indossava una maschera nera completamente liscia, a sollevarlo dal carrellino e spostarlo sul tavolo, facendolo giacere a pancia in su.

\- Va bene così? - chiese l'uomo in nero.

\- Perfetto! - disse il cameraman, facendo cenno a Lord Crimson di procedere. - Continuate pure così, e cercate di non coprire troppo la nostra star.

L'uomo dalla maschera cremisi si sforzò di non guardarlo male, concentrandosi invece su cose più interessanti. Come il fatto che il culo di quel ragazzino era ancora tragicamente vuoto, e di certo avrebbe dovuto porre rimedio alla cosa al più presto.

\- Ecco qui... ti sono mancato? - gli chiese con un sogghigno mentre si posizionava contro la sua apertura e tornava a spingervicisi dentro, ben sapendo che l'altro non poteva risponderlo e nemmeno sentirlo. - Ohh, direi di sì! - commentò divertito nel vederlo muovere i fianchi per venirgli incontro, prima di tornare a scoparlo ad un ritmo sostenuto.

Nel frattempo, l'uomo con la maschera nera si avvicinò dall'altra parte del tavolino e forzò il ragazzino a distendere la testa fino a farla sporgere appena oltre il bordo. I suoi pantaloni erano già slacciati, per cui non dovette fare altro che allineare la propria erezione contro la sua bocca prima di fara scivolare dentro, sogghignando compiaciuto quando riuscì ad intravederne la sagoma nella sua gola tesa da quell'angolazione.

\- Oh sì, così è molto meglio! - disse il cameraman con entusiasmo, avvicinandosi per poter fare alcuni primi piani prima di arretrare di nuovo.

\- Ti stai eccitando, troia? - domandò Lord Crimson, allungando una mano ad accarezzargli l'erezione pulsante, mentre l'uomo in nero cominciava a tormentargli i capezzoli e sembrava quasi volerli usare come appiglio mentre si spingeva con foga nella sua gola, sbattendogli le palle contro il viso madido di sudore e saliva. - Non mi hai nemmeno visto in faccia ma non te ne frega niente, vero? Ti basta avere un bel cazzo gonfio che ti riempie il culo per godere come una puttana in calore!

Nel frattempo l'uomo con la maschera nera aveva iniziato a premere apposta i propri testicoli contro il naso del ragazzino per soffocarlo, fingendo di non essersi accorto del modo in cui si sforzava per riuscire a respirare con la bocca piena di cazzo ed il naso schiacciato dalle sue palle.

\- Ah, sì! Me lo sta succhiando per bene, è proprio assetato di cazzo! - gemette, continuando a torcere fra le dita i suoi capezzoli e godendo delle grida soffocate contro la propria erezione. “Su dai, prendimelo tutto, fino in fondo... lo so che non stavi aspettando altro!

Non ci volle ancora molto prima che entrambi gli uomini venissero quasi simultaneamente, tirandosi fuori a malincuore da quel corpicino caldo ed invitante e strofinandosi contro il suo viso o le sue cosce fino a venirgli addosso. L'uomo in nero decise di schizzargli contro il proprio sperma appena sotto il collo, come a voler formare una collana, mentre Lord Crimson decise di lasciar ricadere il proprio seme appena fuori dalla sua apertura.

\- Prego, Wolf, vai pure – disse questi cedendo il posto ad un uomo con una maschera dalle fattezze lupesche.

\- Ehi aspetta, ma che hai lì sotto? - chiese il cameramen, facendo un primo piano della forma che risaltava contro i pantaloni di pelle dell'uomo che si era appena avvicinato. Sembrava quasi che avesse cercato di trafugare un grosso cetriolo nel pacco ma che gli fosse poi scivolato nella gamba. - Ma è tutta roba tua?

\- Puoi scommetterci, - replicò Wolf in tono orgoglioso, slacciandosi i pantaloni ed abbassandoli. Le sue mutande riuscivano a malapena a contenere la sua erezione, e quando abbassò anche quelle ne saltò fuori il pene più grosso che molti degli uomini in quella stanza avessero mai visto, facendo scaturire un coro di esclamazioni attorno a sé.

\- Ma che caz...

\- Madò oh, Rocco Siffredi fatti da parte!

\- Minchia... letteralmente!

Perfino il cameramen si lasciò sfuggire un fischio di ammirazione.

\- Ragazzo, hai un futuro assicurato nel porno, - gli disse, mentre il suo sguardo si spostò da quel pene quasi mostruoso al buco appena liberato. - Però sarà meglio aggiungere un po' di lubrificante se non vuoi spaccargli il culo.

Dyonisus si avvicinò subito per intervenire, stringendo già nella mano quella che sembrava una grossa siringa di plastica. Senza dire una parola, afferrò il lubrificante più vicino e riempì diverse tacche della siringa prima di infilarla nel buchetto ancora ammiccante del ragazzino e svuotarne dentro il contenuto. Un piccolo rivoletto di fluido trasparente ne scivolò fuori mentre il piccolo anello di muscoli si contraeva per il contatto con la sostanza fredda.

Wolf attese con pazienza che l'altro si spostasse, prima di posizionarsi fra le gambe del ragazzino e cominciare a premere la punta del proprio glande contro alla sua apertura, che si dischiuse quasi subito ma faticò ad accettare la nuova intrusione oltre alla prima spanna.

Ovviamente questo strappò un altro grido dalla gola ancora vuota del ragazzino, e come richiamato da esso si avvicinò subito un uomo con una maschera piumata.

Senza dire una parola, questi allungò una mano verso a uno dei suoi capezzoli già duri e doloranti, afferrandolo e tirando fino a strappargli un gemito di dolore.

\- Che carino... è ancora così intonso, - commentò malevolo - Ma penso che sarebbe ancora più carino con qualche decorazione.

Senza esitare, l'uomo trafficò con alcuni oggetti fino a tirare fuori un ago abbastanza spesso e cavo, giocherellando con il capezzolo del ragazzo finchè non fu completamente duro prima di spingervi attraverso la punta dell'ago, ignorando il grido di dolore che scaturì dalla sua bocca.

\- Ecco, molto meglio! - commentò l'uomo dal volto piumato prima di sfilare l'ago e sostituirlo immediatamente con un piercing, richiudendolo in modo da non farlo scivolare fuori. - Ma ora l'altro sembra un po' troppo spoglio...

Anche l'altra sua mano corse al petto del ragazzo, ch e immediatamente cercò di spostarsi e piagnucolò qualcosa di incomprensibile contro l'anello di silicone. Ovviamente, l'uomo dal volto piumato fece finta di non accorgersene ed afferrò l'altro capezzolo tra indice e pollice per giocherellarvi fino a farlo indurire. 

Questa volta non lo penetrò immediatamente, invece si chinò per leccarlo e succhiarlo fino a strappargli gemiti di piacere, mordicchiandolo e lambendolo con la lingua. Quando l'altro meno se lo aspettava, tuttavia, un'altro ago penetrò la sua carne ed un altro piercing venne posizionato sul capezzolo ancora turgido, rendendolo di nuovo simmetrico con l'altro.

\- Molto carino! Non trovate? - commentò l'uomo, ignorando le grida e le suppliche incomprensibili del ragazzo e spostandosi per far ammirare il proprio lavoro agli altri.

\- Bravo Raven, bella pensata!

\- Chissà cosa diranno i suoi amichetti in palestra!

\- Probabilmente gli diranno di inginocchiarsi e succhiarglielo, visto che gli viene così bene!

Un coro di risate che il ragazzo non poteva sentire esplose attorno a lui, mentre Wolf continuava a spingersi dentro di lui con una certa fatica, osservando il suo cazzo sparire dentro al corpo sempre più teso e pallido di fronte a sé, centimetro dopo centimetro.

Continuò inesorabilmente a farsi strada dentro di lui, strappandogli nuove grida inarticolate e fermandosi di tanto in tanto per dargli tempo di abituare un minimo il corpo all'intrusione.

\- Ooh, me lo sta spremendo! - mugugnò Wolf, sentendo i suoi muscoli strin gersi convulsamente  attorno alla sua erezione - Apriti bene, troia! Prendimelo tutto!

Una sua mano si chiuse attorno all'erezione ancora insoddisfatta del ragazzino, afferrandola saldamente e cominciando a masturbarlo c on un ritmo lento e sostenuto. Quando finalmente riuscì ad entrare completamente dentro di lui, il suo cazzo arrivò così a fondo che gli altri riuscirono a vederlo premere da dentro alla pancia del ragazzino perfino da sopra alla tuta di latex.

\- Pazzesco! - disse un altro uomo vicino a lui, affrettandosi ad aprire la zip che gli copriva la pancia prima di appoggiare la mano contro alla sagoma ch e poteva chiaramente sentire da sopra la pelle. Quando Wolf finalmente cominciò a muoversi, il movimento rese la sporgenza ancora più visibile e non lasciò più alcun dubbio sulla sua natura.

Il ragazzino tornò a gridare e supplicare contro il mouth-gag, senza riuscire a formare parole di senso compiuto.

\- Scusa non ho capito cosa mi hai chiesto... vuoi che ti scopi più forte? - lo canzonò Wolf, aumentando gradualmente la velocità delle sue spinte e cercando di premere contro la sua prostata ad ogni affondo, sogghignando quando lo sentiva sussultare e contrarsi attorno al suo cazzo in risposta.

Il ragazzo gridò ancora più forte, scuotendo la testa e singhiozzando disperatamente. Tuttavia i suoi fianchi ritornavano a muoversi a ritmo con le spinte dell'uomo, anche per cercare di andare incontro alla sua mano che continuava a massaggiargli il sesso ormai completamente ricoperto di liquido pre-eiaculatorio.

\- Stupida puttanella, smettila di frignare e pensa a godere! Ti sto sfondando il culo e ti sta pure piacendo! - commentò Wolf in tono di scherno, schiaffeggiandogli una natica con la mano libera prima di afferrarlo per i capelli ed aumentare il ritmo delle spinte, uscendo quasi completamente da dentro di lui per poi rientrare e infilarglielo dentro fino a far sbattere le palle contro il suo culo con un suono umidiccio per via del sudore.

\- Ooh, troia! Ooh sì, ooh sì prendilo tutto fino in fondo! - gemette ancora l'uomo fra un ansito e l'altro, spostando la mano dal membro del ragazzo alla sua coscia per obbligarlo a girare i fianchi – Ohh sì cazzo, troia, te lo sfondo! Te lo faccio uscire fuori dalla gola! Ooh che bel buco stretto... oh cazzo, sì, come godo! Vedrai, te lo sto aprendo per bene... avrai il buco così sfondato che non ti si chiuderà più da solo!

In quella posizione Wolf sembrava riuscire a muoversi più agevolmente, e l'angolazione faceva sì che a ogni affondo il suo sesso fosse perfettamente visibile contro il ventre del ragazzino, creando una sporgenza quasi mostruosa.

\- Cazzo Wolf, non romperglielo per davvero! - commentò Raven con una risata sguaiata.

Il cameraman nel frattempo si era avvicinato ancora di più per fare un primo piano, spostarsi dapprima più vicino all'altro uomo per mostrare il modo in cui il cazzo di Wolf spariva completamente nel buco ormai ben dilatato con ogni spinta, poi tornando a riprenderlo da davanti per farne vedere la sagoma che spariva e ricompariva contro la pancia tesa del ragazzino.

\- Qualcuno gli tappi la bocca, mi sta facendo venire mal di testa – protestò intanto Midas con una smorfia, tappandosi le orecchie.

\- Col cazzo, voglio sentirlo strillare come una troia sbudellata.

\- Per me lo sta sbudellando davvero...

\- Ma quanto ci mette a venire?

Il mormorio continuava intorno a Wolf, che però non sembrava prestare attenzione a niente che non fosse il buco caldo che glielo stava stringendo così bene. La sua presa si strinse così tanto sui capelli del ragazzino che gliene strappò alcuni alla radice, mentre con l'altra mano si reggeva alla sua coscia sollevata per spingersi più facilmente, scopandolo con così tanta foga che cominciarono a fargli male gli addominali per lo sforzo.

Finalmente, dopo quella che agli altri sembrò un'eternità, l'uomo gemette con voce roca ed il suo corpo si inarcò mentre veniva, ricordandosi solo all'ultimo che non poteva svuotarsi dentro al corpo del ragazzino.

\- Ohh porca... Ohh non riesco... gliel'ho messo troppo in fondo! - ansimò, tirandosi indietro all'ultimo – Aah... non vuole più... farlo uscire...  _cazzo!_

Con un ultimo sforzo anche gli ultimi centimetri scivolarono fuori, appena in tempo perché il suo seme si riversasse nel solco fra le natiche del ragazzo, facendone comunque finire qualche schizzo nel suo buco ancora divaricato. Cercando di limitare il danno, l'uomo lasciò andare la coscia che aveva stretto così forte da lasciare lividi contro la pelle delicata, afferrandosi l'erezione ancora svettante e guidando il getto contro le cosce e sul ventre del ragazzino finché anche l'ultima goccia non venne spremuta fuori.

\- Che porcaio! - commentò Raven, divertito. - Da quanto è che non ti tiravi una sega?

\- Non volevo mica svuotarmi prima dello spettacolo, - replicò Wolf, ancora ansante. - Non c'è niente di più eccitante di vedere una puttana ricoperta di sperma dopo che l'ho scopata a dovere!

\- Spostati un attimo, - disse intanto il cameraman, avvicinandosi di nuovo ed accovacciandosi in mezzo alle cosce del ragazzino. - Puoi tenergli aperte le cosce? Voglio fare un bel primo piano...

\- Certo! - L'uomo si affrettò a fare come richiesto, obbligando il ragazzino a sollevare e divaricare le cosce facendo forza con le proprie braccia e tenendogliele premendo con i gomiti contro l'incavo del ginocchio. Con le mani gli afferrò invece le natiche per mettere ancora più in mostra il risultato della sua esibizione di prima.

\- Oh sì, perfetto! - disse il cameraman in tono compiaciuto, avvicinandosi così tanto che quasi gli premette contro l'obiettivo, mentre Raven si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo verso di ammirazione e stupore.

\- Minchia Wolf! Riesco quasi a vedergli le tonsille!

Sullo schermo della telecamera si vedeva chiaramente l'apertura ancora divaricata ed arrossata per la penetrazione violenta, i primi centimetri del retto chiaramente visibili così come lo sperma che vi si era raccolto e che cominciava a scivolare più a fondo per la posizione.

\- Signori, vi ricordo che non sono permesse eiaculazioni interne, - Dyonisus intervenne quasi subito, in tono cordiale ma severo.

\- È stato un incidente, - si giustificò Wolf, anche se la sua espressione sembrava tutt'altro che colpevole , anzi, sembrava trovare la cosa divertente. - Se avessi voluto riempirlo apposta avrebbe colato sperma per giorni.

\- Signor Wolf, le ricordo che questo le costerà una penalità alla fine dell'incontro. Inoltre se un incidente come questo dovesse ripetersi mi vedrò costretto a non permetterle di partecipare ad incontri futuri, dunque le raccomando di fare più attenzione.

L'uomo con la maschera da lupo cambiò subito espressione, ma si trattenne dal fare altri commenti.

\- In ogni caso, direi che è giunto il momento di fare una pausa. Approfittatene pure per fare tappa al buffet o al bagno mentre noi diamo una pulita al nostro piccolo ospite d'onore. Riprenderemo le riprese fra venti minuti, - annunciò Dyonisus, e alla parola “buffet” quasi tutti i presenti partì subito in quarta verso il tavolino pieno di snack e bevande.

\- Come stanno andando le riprese? - domandò Dyonisus non appena lui e il cameraman si ritrovarono quasi da soli con il ragazzino, accarezzando lo stomaco esposto di quest'ultimo avendo cura di evitare gli schizzi di sperma.

\- Molto bene! Abbiamo raddoppiato le views negli ultimi minuti, e ci sono già più di cento commenti. A parte i soliti troll, sembrano tutti positivi, - replicò l'altro uomo, appoggiando la telecamera su uno stand apposta e sgranchendosi le braccia muscolose prima di andare a recuperare un borsone da ginnastica, da cui tirò fuori degli asciugamani ed una bottiglietta spray piena d'acqua e disinfettante.

\- Almeno quell'idiota ci è servito a qualcosa, - mormorò Dyonisus, lanciando un'occhiataccia verso Wolf. - Mi sono quasi pentito di aver permesso al signor Raven di invitarlo.

Il cameraman invece non sembrava perturbato, limitandosi a fare spallucce mentre cominciava a ripulire il corpo del ragazzino dallo sperma e il sudore che avevano iniziato ad asciugarglisi addosso.

\- Sono cose che capitano. Gli faremo fare un po' di test per i prossimi mesi, conosco un dottore che mi deve dei favori e terrà la bocca chiusa. Ma per uno schizzetto così non credo ci siano problemi, non sta neanche sanguinando.

\- Spero per lui che quello stronzo sia pulito, - borbottò Dyonisus prima di andare a recuperare una sorta di borraccia dotata di un tappo speciale con cannuccia, che combaciava perfettamente con l'anello di silicone che costringeva il ragazzino a tenere la bocca aperta. All'uomo bastò stringere un po' il contenitore e farne fuoriuscire un po' di liquido prima che il ragazzo cominciasse a bere avidamente.

Una volta che lo ritenne pulito a sufficienza, il cameraman passò ad accarezzare i piedi nudi del ragazzino, solleticandoli con la punta di una penna senza vederlo reagire.

\- Mi sa che gli si sono addormentate le gambe – notò, andando quindi ad aprire il gancetto che gli collegava le caviglie alle cosce e facendogliele stendere. Data la scarsa lunghezza del tavolino si ritrovarono a sporgere oltre il bordo, quindi l'uomo gliele sollevò e cominciò a massaggiargliele.

\- Probabilmente anche le braccia – osservò Dyonisus, aspettando che il ragazzino finisse di bere prima di mettere via la borraccia e fargli sollevare la schiena, per liberare anche i suoi polsi e fargli stendere le braccia ai lati del corpo. In fondo era rimasto praticamente immobilizzato nella stessa posizione per ore, dunque non c'era niente di cui stupirsi.

Entrambi gli uomini rimasero sul chi vive, nel caso il ragazzo decidesse di approfittare del momento per alzarsi e cercare di fuggire o togliersi la benda o lottare in qualche modo.

In realtà, Kay era così provato dalle precedenti attenzioni da riuscire a malapena a muoversi.

Quando riuscì finalmente a riacquistare la sensibilità nelle mani, le sue braccia corsero in mezzo alle sue gambe per coprirsi prima che sia Dyonisus che il cameraman glielo impedissero, spingendole via.

\- È un po' tardi per fare il timido! Più di diecimila persone hanno già visto il tuo culo aperto in HD! - commentò quest'ultimo, anche se ovviamente Kay non poteva sentirlo.

Nonostante ciò, sembrò che il ragazzo avesse recepito il messaggio. La seconda cosa che tentò di fare fu di sollevare una mano verso il petto e toccarsi uno dei capezzoli, sussultando e lasciandosi sfuggire un piccolo verso sgomento quando le sue dita tastarono il piercing che gli era stato infilato sottopelle. Kay ripeté lo stesso gesto sull'altro capezzolo come per accertarsi che anche quello fosse nelle stesse condizioni, prima di coprirsi il volto e cominciare a singhiozzare sommessamente, tremando come una foglia.

\- Dopo glieli toglierai? - chiese il cameraman, non riuscendo a trattenere una certa nota di dispiacere.

\- Non ce n'è bisogno.

\- Ma i suoi non se ne accorgeranno?

\- Vive solo con sua madre, e da quel che so è troppo impegnata per accorgersi del fatto che suo figlio si sollazza facendosi scopare da qualsiasi cazzo che gli capiti a tiro.

Quella spiegazione sembrò bastare a soddisfare le curiosità dell'uomo, che andò ad adocchiare il buco ancora non del tutto chiuso di Kay prima di volgere lo sguardo verso un'altro oggetto presente nella stanza.

\- Che ne dici di usare quello? Sarebbe anche un bel modo di fare un cambio di scena. - disse il cameraman, indicando quella che sembrava a tutti gli effetti una sedia da ginecologo se non per il fatto che aveva diversi anelli e lacci per assicurarsi che la persona che vi prendeva posto non potesse spostarsi facilmente.

Dyonisus sembrò divertito dall'idea.

\- Perché no? - disse, abbassando lo sguardo verso il membro ancora vergognosamente eretto del ragazzino. - Potresti fare un sondaggio per decidere se lasciarlo venire o no.

\- Ottima idea! - commentò subito l'altro uomo. Insieme a Dyonisus, si mosse quindi per sollevare Kay dal tavolino su cu era stato appoggiato in precedenza, per poi adagiarlo invece su quella sedia attaccare le sue cavigliere e polsiere agli anelli già appositamente posizionati sulla struttura di quell'oggetto. Giusto per precauzione, i due uomini decisero anche di richiudere le altre fasce già pronte lungo la struttura per assicurarsi di tenergli le gambe ben aperte ed impedirgli di richiuderle.

\- Signori, avete ancora cinque minuti!

L'esortazione sembrò subito sortire l'effetto desiderato. Alcuni uomini si soffermarono ancora in bagno o nei pressi del buffet, ma gli altri si affrettarono a circondare nuovamente le tre figure mentre il cameraman tornava a prendere in mano la sua telecamera.

\- Ma non gli si è ancora chiuso? - commentò White Rabbit, avvicinandosi ed accovacciandosi fra le sue gambe per poter guardare più da vicino. Poi il suo sguardo si abbassò verso alcuni oggetti in un contenitore alla base della sedia. - Beh... dopotutto non mi dispiacerebbe “approfondire” la nostra conoscenza.

L'uomo afferrò uno speculum tripartito, lubrificandolo accuratamente prima di infilarlo nell'apertura di Kay e cominciare a divaricarlo, obbligando nuovamente il suo corpo ad aprirsi.

Una volta che l'uomo parve soddisfatto del suo risultato, si chinò per afferrare un altro oggetto che assomigliava quasi ad uno spazzolino con varie testine intercambiabili, tranne che era di colore dorato ed anziché avere delle setole aveva una serie di forme intese per stimolare le zone erogene di chi ne riceveva le attenzioni.

\- Aspetta che sta ripartendo la connessione... - lo interruppe il cameraman, spostandosi per avere un'angolazione migliore ed attendendo che il segnale ricomparisse sul suo schermo. - Ecco, vai pure! Bentornati, gentili spettatori, appena in tempo per sottoporvi un importantissimo quesito...

Una volta che fu sicuro di avere il via libera, White Rabbit infilò la punta del sex toy dentro all'apertura forzatamente allargata di Kay e la inclinò fino ad essere sicuro che stesse premendo contro la sua prostata. Aveva scelto una testina ricoperta di piccole bozze, leggermente ricurva, che sembrava essere perfetta per quello scopo.

Una volta che fu sicuro che tutto fosse pronto e che l'altro lo stesse riprendendo, l'uomo accese il pulsante appena sotto la testina e sogghignò quando vide il corpo di Kay sussultare e tendersi immediatamente, mentre il suo respiro si faceva più affannoso.

Poi White Rabbit aumentò di un livello la stimolazione, e dalla gola del ragazzino cominciò a sfuggire un mugolio lamentoso, mentre le sue gambe si tendevano contro i legacci che le tenevano ferme e sollevate ai lati dell'uomo che gli si era chinato davanti.

\- Non si trova scomodo? - gli domandò Dyonisus, spingendo verso di lui un pouf dotato di ruote.

\- Oh, grazie mille!

White Rabbit si interruppe temporaneamente per avvicinare a sé il pouf e sedersi più comodamente davanti a Kay, il che sembrò dare al ragazzino l'illusione che il suo tormento fosse finito: il suo respiro si era fatto più pesante ed il suo corpo si era accasciato del tutto contro la struttura della sedia, rilassando i muscoli dapprima tesi.

\- Molto meglio!

Una volta che l'uomo sembrò aver trovato una posizione che gli aggradava, questi riprese in mano lo strumento di prima e lo riaccese, reinserendolo con un movimento fluido nell'apertura tenuta aperta dallo speculum e premendolo con decisione contro la sua prostata.

Immediatamente a Kay sfuggì un grido di sgomento, che si trasformò in un suono più supplicante e lamentoso non appena l'uomo cominciò a muovere l'oggetto leggermente avanti e indietro per massaggiare la sua prostata.

White Rabbit rise nel vedergli scuotere la testa, ed anziché cessare il suo attacco spinse il cursore verso il livello successivo.

\- NNNNHHH!

Le grida di Kay aumentarono subito di volume, come se anche esse fossero controllate dallo stesso comando del sex toy. Di nuovo i suoi muscoli si tesero inutilmente per cercare di sfuggire alla tortura, ma il suo corpo si staccò appena di un centimetro dalla superficie della sedia prima di ricadervi contro di nuovo, ansimando per lo sforzo e per l'eccitazione che il suo corpo veniva costretto a provare.

\- Sono proprio carini così - commentò intanto Raven, che si era avvicinato di lato per ammirare i piercing che gli lasciato prima. In una mano teneva un bastoncino sottile, sulla cui punta era situato un ciuffo di piume nere dalle stesse sfumature bluastre di quelle che adornavano la sua maschera. - Chissà se sono anche sensibili?

Dopo aver soppesato la questione per qualche secondo, rigirandosi tra le mani il bastoncino e facendoselo rotolare fra le dita, l'uomo ne accostò la punta al capezzolo più vicino di Kay e cominciò a sfiorarlo appena con la punta della piuma, muovendolo poi a spirale verso l'esterno e percorrendo il contorno della forma creata dalla pelle scoperta del petto contro il nero lucido del latex prima di andare a solleticare anche l'altro capezzolo.

All'inizio quelle attenzioni non sembrarono sortire l'effetto voluto, ma dopo qualche minuto le sue areole cominciarono ad inturgidirsi. Il ragazzino tentò invano di scostarsi di lato quando le piume si avvicinarono di nuovo al suo capezzolo, accarezzandoglielo con movimenti circolari e poi passando a fare lo stesso con l'altro per alternare equamente le attenzioni.

\- Guardate come si agita... però gli piace, e anche parecchio - commentò divertito Raven, picchiettando l'altra estremità del bastoncino contro uno dei capezzoli eretti di Kay e sogghignando quando lo vide sussultare in risposta. Incuriosito, decise di far scivolare la punta piumata contro la sua gola scoperta, appena sopra al collare, e poi farla risalire fino al lato della mascella, facendo rabbrividire visibilmente il ragazzino.

Nel frattempo, l'uomo che aveva interrogato Dyonisus sull'età del ragazzo si era accostato al lato opposto, il volto coperto da una maschera a due facce e i pantaloni già aperti a mettere in mostra la sua erezione.

\- Janus, finalmente ti unisci anche tu alle feste! - disse Raven, che intanto stava accarezzando con le piume il dorso della mano destra di Kay.

\- ...Belial, ma questo conosce tutti? - bisbigliò l'uomo dalla maschera di ceramica a quello dalla maschera cornuta, che gli stava accanto.

\- Eh sì, Raven non si perde mai nessuno dei festini di Dyonisus!

\- Tu invece sei nuovo? - si intromise Lord Crimson, squadrando l'altro dall'alto in basso.

\- Sì... sono Kintsugi

\- Che?!

\- Ah non dargli corda, Lord Crimson è un impiccione di prima categoria...

\- Ehi! Calunnie e maldicenze!

I tre continuarono a bisticciare per un po' finché l'uomo accanto al gruppetto non perse la pazienza.

\- Piantatela, così me lo fate ammosciare - ringhiò Wolf, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.

\- ...come cazzo fai ad avercelo di nuovo duro?

\- Eh, ora sappiamo perché il suo cervello non si è mai sviluppato del tut...

\- Osa finire quella frase e io ti stacco la testa e ti sputo direttamente nell'esofago

\- ... questa minaccia è estremamente specifica ed oltremodo macabra.

\- Zitti! Mi rovinate le riprese! - intervenne il cameraman, facendo finalmente cessare le loro ostilità.

Intanto, mentre il gruppetto era stato impegnato a litigare, Janus aveva liberato il braccio sinistro di Kay e gli aveva fatto stringere la mano attorno alla propria erezione, facendogliela muovere su e giù mentre si appoggiava con il glande al fianco coperto dal costume di latex, strusciandosi contro la superficie lucida.

Non appena l'uomo allentò la presa sulla sua mano, il ragazzino tentò subito di ritrarla come se si fosse scottato, al che Janus gli afferrò il polso e lo costrinse di nuovo a masturbarlo prima di allungare l'altra mano oltre il suo sesso duro e gocciolante per afferrargli le palle, stringendo fino a strappargli un gridolino di dolore. Quando allentò la presa, la mano di Kay tremava ma non osò spostarla, continuando invece a massaggiare la sua erezione in modo lento ed impacciato.

Janus non sembrò infastidito dalla sua tecnica scarsa, anzi apparentemente la cosa lo stava eccitando ancora di più. Come a volerlo ricompensare per i suoi sforzi, la sua mano che ancora stringeva i testicoli di Kay si spostò ad abbassare la cerniera per liberarglieli, rivelando uno scroto perfettamente liscio e privo di peli.

\- Ohh, sexy! - commentò sorpreso, e anche a White Rabbit sfuggì un verso di apprezzamento.

Janus fece scorrere le dita contro quella pelle liscia e sensibile, afferrando di nuovo la sacchetta e soppesandola nella mano, massaggiandola delicatamente.

\- Che bel pisellino che hai, è così piccolo e carino... e si agita come un pesciolino - mormorò, leccandosi le labbra e facendo risalire le dita lungo la parte inferiore del membro di Kay, che sussultava come dotato di vita propria sia per il suo tocco che per il fatto che White Rabbit aveva alzato di nuovo il livello del sex toy con cui continuava a stimolare la prostata del ragazzino. Le sue dita raggiunsero la punta del suo glande scoperto, da cui colava di continuo un flusso di liquido pre-eiaculatorio, che l'uomo raccolse con il pollice.

Poi, Janus si spostò appena per avvicinare la mano alla bocca di Kay ed spingerglielo oltre le labbra, strofinandolo contro la sua lingua per farglielo assaporare.

\- Ti stai bagnando così tanto... e non sai nemmeno quanti uomini ti stanno guardando godere come la troietta che sei! - disse con una risata crudele, tornando ad abbassare la mano fra le sue gambe per masturbarlo lentamente, spargendo i sui fluidi lungo tutta la sua piccola erezione come se fosse un lubrificante.

\- Mi dispiace quasi per lui... deve essere sul punto di esplodere - disse Raven, anche se il suo tono non tradiva alcun dispiacere alcuno, anzi, tutto il contrario. Stava ancora tormentando i capezzoli di Kay, ma anziché usare il bastoncino di prima ora stava usando un pennellino dalle setole ruvide che glieli aveva arrossati e resi ancora più sensibili per lo sfregamento continuo.

\- Beh, finora i voti sono al venti percento per lasciarlo venire, e all'ottanta percento contro - li informò il cameraman, controllando dal suo tablet. - A meno che non cambino idea entro breve, pare proprio che oggi non gli sarà permesso venire!

\- Oh cielo, e ci teneva così tanto! - disse Dyonisus in tono artificiosamente dispiaciuto, premendosi una mano contro il petto in un gesto teatrale - Dopo tutto l'impegno che ci ha messo per non avere un singolo orgasmo in tutta la settimana.

A quella rivelazione i presenti non poterono trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere.

\- Ooh, ma poverino! - disse Janus, strusciandosi con più foga contro il fianco del ragazzino e sfregandogli il palmo contro il glande fradicio in un movimento circolatorio prima di far scendere la mano sui suoi testicoli. - Ce li hai proprio belli gonfi, eh? Non vedevi l'ora di godere con i nostri cazzi, e invece ti toccherà aspettare! Beh, non preoccuparti, ci assicureremo di godere anche per conto tuo!

La sua mano si strinse, palpandolo con avidità, e i suoi fianchi si spinsero in avanti per andare incontro alla mano di Kay un'ultima volta prima che Janus finalmente venisse con uno schizzo poderoso, lasciando una spruzzata di sperma a forma di cometa sulla superficie nera e lucente del latex.

Non appena Janus si allontanò soddisfatto, Belial ne prese il posto e obbligò a sua volta Kay a masturbarlo, ma anziché sfregarsi contro il suo fianco si avvicinò al suo petto e premette la punta del suo cazzo direttamente contro il suo capezzolo arrossato.

\- Non venirgli sopra, ha le ferite ancora aperte - lo avvisò Raven, e l'altro sbuffò in segno di disappunto ma fece un cenno affermativo con la testa.

Nel frattempo, gli altri uomini sembravano essersi stufati di aspettare e cominciarono ad accostarsi più vicino alla scena, ponderando su come potervi prendere parte visto lo spazio limitato.

Midas esitò appena qualche secondo prima di andare a procurarsi un rialzo e andare a posizionarsi dietro a Kay. L'uomo scrutò con attenzione il retro della sedia prima di trovare quello che cercava: grazie ad una leva, riuscì ad abbassare l'appoggio della testa finché non lo ebbe costretto a piegarla all'indietro, in modo che il suo collo e la sua bocca spalancata fossero perfettamente allineati.

\- Che carino, sta piangendo di felicità all'idea di succhiarmelo - lo prese in giro, notando le lacrime che erano riuscite a colare oltre alla benda e che gli ricoprivano le guance rosse. Il ragazzino aveva pianto così tanto che anche il suo naso stava colando, così come la sua bocca, anche se quello era forse più dovuto al fatto che non poteva chiuderla. Non aveva smesso di singhiozzare e di gemere da quando White Rabbit aveva iniziato il suo assalto, così quando il pene di Midas soffocò le sue proteste il silenzio improvviso colse i presenti di sorpresa.

\- Ehi, chi ha spento il volume? - scherzò Raven, mettendo via il pennello e stringendo fra le dita il capezzolo che aveva appena spesso di tormentare con esso. - Forse così si riaccende! - aggiunse, prima di strizzarglielo forte e rigirarlo come una manopola da una parte e dall'altra - Ohh mi sembra di sentire qualcosa... però è molto smorzato, credo ci sia qualcosa che "intasa" il segnale.

Nel frattempo, l'uomo con la maschera nera si affiancò a Raven prima di andare a liberare il braccio destro di Kay, copiando l'idea precedente di Janus e cominciando subito a gemere di piacere.

\- Non ti ho mai visto ad una di queste feste, è la tua prima volta? - gli chiese Raven, osservandolo con interesse.

\- In realtà sì - ammise l'altro, ridacchiando nervosamente. - Mi chiamo Midnight.

\- Midnight e Raven... sembra un incontro voluto dal destino.

Midnight non rispose, ma si avvicinò di più a Raven, che nel frattempo liberò il proprio membro dai pantaloni e lo strofinò contro quello dell'altro uomo, sovrapponendo la propria mano a quella più piccola di Kay e facendogli aumentare il ritmo. Raven non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di chiedere prima che la maschera nera venisse spostata appena abbastanza per permettergli di catturare le labbra dell'uomo, coinvolgendolo in un lungo bacio languido.

\- Ew, dovete proprio fare i froci davanti a me?

\- ...Wolf... non per dire ma stai letteralmente montando la gamba di un ragazzo...

\- Non è la stessa cosa! Non ha mica la barba...

\- No, ma in compenso ha il cazzo

\- Dettagli!

Lord Crimson scosse la testa e decise di lasciar perdere Wolf, che stava effettivamente strofinando la propria massiccia erezione contro la coscia di Kay dopo avergli liberato una gamba, tenendogliela sollevata verso di sé ed approfittandone per mordicchiargli e leccargli il piede che sporgeva dal costume.

\- Vuoi fare a cambio?

White Rabbit si mordicchiò il labbro in un'espressione incerta per qualche secondo, prima di annuire con decisione e tirare fuori il sex toy ancora acceso, passandolo a Lord Crimson.

\- Vorrei poter dire che continuerei ad oltranza, ma mi sta venendo un crampo al braccio

\- Non c'è problema! A che livello è?

\- Quasi al massimo! Ah, se vuoi provarne un altro tipo ci sono delle testine di ricambio in quella scatola.

\- Uh, interessante!

\- L'ho visto usare l'altra volta, ce ne sono di vari tipi – spiegò White Rabbit, mentre l'altro apriva il coperchio ed esaminava la varietà di opzioni disponibili. - Ah, per esempio questa ha la punta girevole!

Lord Crimson tirò fuori l'attacco che l'uomo con la maschera da coniglio aveva indicato, spegnendo il sex toy per sostituirlo a quello già utilizzato (che andò ad appoggiare in un contenitore apposta per i giocattoli usati durante la serata). Come preannunciato, non appena lo riaccese la punta della testina prese subito a girare su sé stessa.

\- Ooh, questa gli piacerà parecchio! - gongolò l'uomo, mentre il viso gli si illuminava come quello di un bambino a Natale. - Ottimo consiglio!

\- Prego!

Lord Crimson spense di nuovo il sex toy per applicarvi sopra un po' di lubrificante, poi lo riaccese e regolò il cursore su un livello intermedio prima di farlo rientrare nel corpo del ragazzino, abbassandosi per poter vedere meglio. Grazie al fatto che la sua apertura veniva tenuta spalancata dallo speculum, riusciva a vedere perfettamente dove posizionare la punta del sex toy, e non appena lo fece poté vedere i muscoli interni contrarsi in risposta allo stimolo, cercando di serrarsi attorno alla fonte di quelle sensazioni tormentose.

\- Che spettacolo! - disse l'uomo in tono affascinato, aumentando di qualche livello la stimolazione e muovendo l'oggetto in varie direzioni, spingendolo più o meno forte contro la prostata di Kay e studiando il modo in cui la reazione del suo corpo cambiava di conseguenza, cercando di capire come poterlo far impazzire ancora di più.

Dopo un po', anche Kintsugi si accovacciò tra le gambe di Kay, accomodandosi accanto al pouf su cui aveva preso posto l'altro uomo e sedendosi sui talloni. All'inizio si limitò ad ammirare il lavoro dell'altro, lasciando scorrere lo sguardo dall'apertura che si contraeva disperatamente contro lo speculum alla piccola erezione così irrorata di sangue da aver assunto una tinta purpurea, che ormai sussultava quasi senza sosta in risposta all'assalto continuo del suo corpo. Il liquido pre-eiaculatorio ormai sgorgava a fiotti dall'uretra, quasi schizzando fuori quando Lord Crimson premeva la testina girevole con particolare forza contro la sua prostata.

Ben presto, Kintsugi si stufò di assistere e basta. - Itadakimasu! - annunciò allegramente, stringendo le dita attorno alla base del sesso di Kay prima di prenderne in bocca la punta e cominciare a succhiare. Con la lingua raccolse il liquido che continuava ad affiorare dalla punta, muovendola in circolo contro il piccolo glande.

Senti quell'erezione pulsare contro le sue dita, seguendo sicuramente ritmo del battito frenetico del cuore del ragazzino. Con tutte quelle attenzioni tutte in una volta sola, non c'era da stupirsi che battesse così forte da sembrare sul punto di esplodere, considerò l'uomo.

Non che se ne preoccupasse davvero. In fondo per lui era solo un giocattolo carino, di cui potersi approfittare senza doversi curare delle conseguenze. Per questo nessuno lì usava il proprio nome vero, e per questo tutti indossavano delle maschere.

Kintsugi aveva idea di chi fosse davvero il piccolo corpo inerme di fronte a sé e nemmeno voleva saperlo, neanche per confermare che fosse davvero ai primi anni del liceo come gli era stato detto. Gli era più facile pensare che non esistesse davvero al di fuori di quella stanza, in quel modo. Che non fosse altro che una sorta di bambola che si eccitava e godeva a comando, quasi un'estensione delle sue fantasie erotiche, e non avesse altro scopo nella vita se non quello di reagire ai cazzi che gli venivano sbattuti dentro o che si ritrovava a dover succhiare.

Nel mezzo di queste considerazioni, l'uomo continuava a succhiare e lappare quell'erezione come se fosse un bastoncino di zucchero, ed un'idea si formava lentamente nella sua mente. Sarebbe stato troppo...? Non ne era sicuro, ma d'altro canto prima di cominciare era stato loro detto che ogni cosa era permessa purché entro i limiti già dettati.

Dopo averci rimuginato sopra per qualche altro minuto, continuando nel frattempo a leccare e prendere in bocca l'erezione pulsante del ragazzino, Kintsugi si decise.

Dapprima sollevò la testa per lasciare la presa, osservando il modo in cui l'erezione lucida di saliva continuava a sussultare ancora più di prima, come se volesse supplicarlo di continuare.

Anche se così fosse stato, l'uomo non si lasciò impietosire. Come prima cosa, tirò fuori dalla borsa che si era portato dietro una cordicella dorata con cui strinse dapprima i testicoli di Kay, incrociandovela in mezzo per separarli prima di avvolgerli finché non sporsero contro la pelle tesa. Il resto della cordicella venne avvolta per tutta la lunghezza del membro, incrociandola in modo da formare rombi quasi perfetti, fino ad arrivare appena sotto al glande ormai completamente scoperto.

\- Ha mai provato il sounding? - chiese a quel punto a Dyonisus, sogghignando da sotto alla propria maschera intarsiata d'oro quando l'altro uomo scosse la testa.

\- Non ancora, ma non faccia complimenti!

Rassicurato da quell'esortazione, Kintsugi tiro fuori dalla propria borsa una scatolina che recava la stessa decorazione della sua maschera, aprendola per mettere in borsa una serie di asticelle di acciaio di vari spessori, alcune completamente lisce e rigide mentre altre erano più snodabili e dalla superficie più variegata. Ognuna di esse terminava con una parte più spessa in cui era infilato un anello.

\- Vediamo un po'... da quale possiamo cominciare?

  
  


-

  
  


Da quando il suo tormento era ricominciato da capo, Kay era stato investito da una moltitudine di sensazioni sempre più intense al punto di diventare insopportabili. Era sicuro che ne sarebbe morto, che il cuore gli sarebbe esploso nel petto, e lo stesso per il suo cazzo.

Il suo corpo era così caldo che quasi gli sembrava si stesse sciogliendo, poteva sentire il sudore scorrergli addosso in piccoli rigagnoli, scivolando fin sotto il costume di latex. Ad un certo punto aveva iniziato a gridare e non era sicuro di avere mai smesso, o forse se l'era solo immaginato, perché l'unico suono nelle sue orecchie ormai era il battito frenetico del suo cuore impazzito.

Non desiderava altro che quel supplizio finisse, in un modo o nell'altro, l'unico pensiero che si ripeteva nella sua testa era una supplica continua.

_Vi prego, vi prego basta, basta, basta..._

Non c'era una sola parte del suo corpo che veniva risparmiata dalla loro crudeltà, quando anche la loro attenzione si spostava era solo per andare a tormentarne un'altra, ed ovviamente quelle più sensibili erano sottoposte ad un assalto quasi ininterrotto. Non passava un secondo senza che i suoi capezzoli doloranti non venissero strizzati, tirati, solleticati, leccati, morsi o dio solo sa che altro perché Kay non riusciva neanche più distinguere cosa gli venisse fatto, aveva cominciato a fondersi in un'unica e continua ondata di dolore e piacere.

La sua bocca veniva continuamente riempita dai loro cazzi, lasciandogli a malapena il tempo di prendere fiato in mezzo alle loro spinte, e l'odore delle loro palle sudate lo soffocava quasi quanto il fatto di avercele premute contro ad ogni spinta, le narici solleticate dai peli ispidi che le ricoprivano. L'unico odore più forte e forse anche più sgradevole era quello del loro sperma che gli veniva schizzato sulle guance e sul mento, colando lungo il suo viso e mischiandosi al sudore e alle sue lacrime che già lo ricoprivano.

Il calore viscido che gli si riversava addosso era l'unica indicazione che aveva di quando uno di quegli uomini gli veniva addosso, e l'unico modo che avrebbe potuto avere di stimare quanti fossero i suoi aguzzini, ma a quel punto il suo cervello gli sembrava ridotto in pappa e riusciva a malapena a concentrarsi abbastanza da avere una vaga idea del fatto che le loro mani ed i loro membri e gli altri oggetti con cui lo stavano toccando non fossero piuttosto un'unica massa brulicante sopra di lui.

Ogni volta che credeva che non potessero trovare un modo peggiore per tormentarlo veniva smentito nel giro di quelli che avrebbero potuto essere minuti come secondi come secoli interi – ormai aveva perso del tutto la concezione del tempo. Era come se fossero determinati a trovare di continuo nuovi modi per farlo soffrire, obbligandolo a provare piacere o dolore o combinando le due cose in un'unica agonia insopportabile.

La cosa peggiore fino ad allora (oltre al fatto che l'ultimo cazzo che gli era stato infilato in gola era così assurdamente lungo e grosso che rischiava seriamente di esserne strozzato ogni volta che l'uomo glielo affondava dentro ed aveva temuto di vomitare quando l'altro era riuscito a spingerglielo fino in fondo) era stata quando uno di loro aveva cominciato a torturare direttamente la sua erezione dolorante, Kay non era nemmeno sicuro con cosa ma qualsiasi cosa fosse era sicuro stesse per farlo impazzire nel vero senso della parola. Era sicuro di essere quasi arrivato al limite e che se continuava così avrebbe mandato il suo cervello in tilt, facendolo uscire di senno.

Almeno, quella era stata la cosa peggiore fino ad allora. Poi, proprio quando chiunque lo stesse torturando a quel modo sembrò finalmente intenzionato dargli tregua, Kay avvertì una pressione sconosciuta contro la punta del suo membro...

-

\- Si sta già bagnando da solo, quindi dovrebbe entrare bene - commentò Kintsugi. Tuttavia afferrò lo stesso la piccola bottiglia di lubrificante e ricoprì l'asticella sottile che aveva tra le mani prima di appoggiarla contro l'uretra del ragazzino.

Alla fine aveva scelto quella più piccola e semplice, solo per precauzione, ma sperava di poter passare almeno alla terza prima della fine del festino.

Con l'altra mano tenne ferma l'erezione di Kay per facilitarsi, poi lentamente incominciò a premere, facendo pressione finché la punta affusolata dell'asticella non penetrò il forellino bagnato del suo glande. Non mancò di notare il sussulto dei suoi fianchi quando gliela fece scivolare dentro per metà, senza quasi incontrare resistenza. Forse avrebbe anche potuto usarne una più grossa, ma quando sentì il tremito sempre più forte che scuoteva il corpo del ragazzino ad ogni centimetro che aggiungeva decise che andava bene anche così.

\- Quaranta percento a favore di lasciarlo venire! A quanto pare alcuni spettatori si stanno lasciando impietosire – li informò il cameraman, che si spostava di tanto in tanto per riprendere la scena da diverse angolazioni e riuscire a cogliere tutto ciò che stava accadendo. - Ma il tempo per votare è quasi giunto allo scadere... peccato!

La maggior parte degli uomini era già venuta almeno un paio di volte, dunque all'eccitazione iniziale erano subentrate altre emozioni come noia, curiosità o puro godimento sadico. Wolf era l'unico che ancora stava usando la gola del ragazzino per sfogare la propria erezione, mentre gli altri che non si erano seduti ad osservare la scena e riposare si erano muniti di oggetti di vario tipo per infierire sul corpo esausto e dolorante di fronte a loro.

Alcuni si erano diverti semplicemente a scarabocchiare sulle parti esposte della sua pelle con un pennarello indelebile, lasciando scritte come “puttana assetata di cazzi”, “mi piace farmi sbattere!”, “buco di seconda mano”, “liceale ninfomane”, “cagna in calore”, “troietta esibizionista” e “rendetemi famoso!”, o semplicemente disegni di falli.

Un paio di loro si erano procurati vibratori di varie intensità e dimensioni, altri si limitavano ad usare le mani o i denti; Raven aveva deciso invece di usare una sorta di bacchetta elettrica che lasciava una scossa concentrata di intensità regolabile, creando piccole bruciature ovunque la facesse indugiare. Con essa si sbizzarrì a lasciare segni lungo tutto il suo corpo, per poi tracciare la scritta _TROIA_ a grandi lettere sul suo ventre scoperto e ripassarvi più volte per assicurarsi che fosse visibile.

\- Ehi, e se non gli va più via? - protestò Janus, ma Raven fece spallucce.

\- Non è vietato lasciare segni permanenti se non sono sul volto o “zone facilmente visibili”

\- Se lo roviniamo subito poi durerà meno!

\- E allora? Ce ne porterà un altro.

\- Questo qui è così carino, perché devi deturparlo?

\- Sono decorazioni, e poi così si ricorderà sempre di noi...

\- Sei un mostro.

\- Oh, mi scusi signor “mi sbatto ragazzini dell'età di mio figlio”, lei è proprio un baluardo di moralità invece!

\- Il prossimo che mi rovina l'audio delle riprese verrà sbattuto fuori a calci, - ringhiò il cameraman, zittendoli entrambi, anche se i due continuarono a guardarsi torvi. Soddisfatto comunque, l'uomo abbassò lo sguardo sul proprio tablet. - Quarantasette contro cinquantatré! Forse dopotutto i nostri spettatori hanno il cuore tenero! - commentò con una risatina. - Beh, il tempo scade fra poco più di un minuto... è l'ultima chance per ribaltare il risultato!

\- Ma come, proprio quando cominciavo a divertirmi? - disse Kintsugi, finendo di sfilare l'asticella per poi sostituirla con una leggermente più spessa, ruotandola per farla affondare più facilmente. - In fondo gli fa solo bene imparare un po' di autocontrollo. Per essere così voglioso, scommetto che passa le giornate a farsi le seghe!

\- Nah, non lo soddisfano più secondo me! Una troietta così ha bisogno di un bel cazzo che se lo sbatta a fondo per farlo godere - replicò Belial, pizzicando uno dei testicoli stretti dai legacci. - Scommetto che è pure masochista... guarda come si sta bagnando! Non importa quale buco sia, va in calore non appena glielo riempi!

\- Ventisette... ventisei... venticinque... - cominciò a contare il cameraman, avvicinandosi al volto del ragazzino giusto in tempo per riprendere Wolf mentre finalmente si ritirava dalla bocca di Kay per schizzare alcuni getti abbondanti di sperma colpendolo sul viso, il collo ed il petto.

\- Ooh sì! Ora mi sono proprio svuotato! - ansimò questi, cercando di usare i capelli fradici di sudore di Kay per ripulirsi il cazzo dalla saliva che lo ricopriva.

\- Otto, sette, sei,.. - continuò intanto il cameraman. - ...tre, due, uno... stop! - concluse, prima di controllare di nuovo il tablet. - Ahi ahi ahi... quarantotto punto sette percento contro cinquantuno punto tre percento! Peccato per la nostra piccola star.

L'annuncio fece scaturire qualche versetto fintamente dispiaciuto e diverse risate. White Rabbit addirittura esultò, mentre Midnight sembrava il solo ad essere veramente contrariato.

\- Mi devi trenta bigliettoni.

\- Ne riparliamo dopo!

\- Certo, certo...

Intanto il cameraman andò a confabulare in un angolo con Dyonisus.

\- Credo sia il caso di fare una pausa e cambiare scena. Il pubblico si annoierà se non movimentiamo le cose, e abbiamo ancora solo un'oretta e mezza secondo i piani.

Dyonisus annuì quasi subito e i due discussero qualche altro dettaglio, poi lo congedò dandogli una pacca sulla schiena prima di avvicinarsi al centro della stanza.

\- Signori, vi propongo una seconda pausa, più breve, prima che la serata giunga alla sua conclusione. Vi ricordo che avrete occasione di giocare ancora con il nostro piccolo ospite d'onore in futuro, dopotutto per essere la sua prima volta si è già divertito parecchio.

Alcuni brontolarono a quella prospettiva, non volendo interrompere il gioco tanto presto ora che sapevano di non avere molto tempo a disposizione, ma altri sembrarono apprezzare l'idea di una pausa. Volenti o nolenti, tutti si allontanarono dal centro della stanza e lasciarono finalmente in pace la loro vittima.

Dyonisus (meglio conosciuto da Kay come “Master” o “Professor Morton”) non poté non sogghignare nel vedere lo stato in cui giaceva il ragazzino, già pregustando la sua reazione una volta che gli avrebbe permesso di vedere e sentire di nuovo, e soprattutto di parlare. Aveva aspettato con ansia di avere un pretesto per punirlo proprio perché voleva farlo protagonista di una di quelle serate, e sapeva che da quel momento in poi quella di ripetere l'esperienza sarebbe stata una minaccia molto efficace per renderlo più ubbidiente.

Come prima, l'uomo recuperò una borraccia apposta per permettergli di bere, anche se stavolta ci volle quasi un minuto intero prima che il ragazzino realizzasse quello che ci si aspettava da lui, bevendo ancora più avidamente di prima.

Il cameraman intanto tirò fuori una serie di piccoli vibratori a uovo ancora accesi che erano stati infilati nell'apertura di Kay, poi richiuse e sfilò anche lo speculum. Anche se ormai era vuota, dopo essere stata dilatata così a lungo rimase nuovamente allargata, il che sembrò divertire l'uomo.

\- Sembra quasi volerne ancora - commentò, non riuscendo a trattenere la tentazione di infilare dentro due dita e aprirgliela ancora di più.

\- Allora il suo aspetto si addice alla sua indole – replicò con cattiveria il professore. - La prima volta che cominciai ad educarlo, fu perché lo colsi in fragrante a masturbarsi a scuola indossando un butt plug vibrante

\- Beh allora avrà un futuro assicurato nel mondo del porno – disse il cameraman, spostando la mano verso l'erezione ancora strettamente legata del ragazzino, dalla cui punta sporgeva l'anello di una delle asticelle di Kintsugi. - Questi? Glieli tolgo?

\- No, li lasci pure. Aiuteranno a fare scena.

I due uomini liberarono Kay dai legacci che lo tenevano fermo contro la sedia ginecologica, sollevandolo per poi depositarlo per terra. Dyonisus spinse via la sedia mentre il cameraman controllava se gli arti del ragazzino avessero perso sensibilità.

\- Qualcosa mi dice che la prossima parte ti piacerà parecchio – mormorò, dandogli una pacca su una delle poche zone non ricoperte di sperma. Per tutta risposta al ragazzino sfuggì un debole mugolio lamentoso, forse una supplica. Era così flebile che il cameraman lo sentì a malapena oltre il brusio di sottofondo, probabilmente perché a forza di urlare doveva aver perso la voce.

\- Questa non ci servirà per ora – disse l'uomo, recuperando il tappo del mouth gag e facendolo aderire al buco, tappandogli nuovamente la bocca.

Questa volta, quando Kay riuscì a muovere le braccia l'uomo gliele fermò prima ancora che potesse toccarsi, forzandolo a tenerle ai lati del corpo. Lo fece sollevare lentamente, notando che si reggeva in piedi a malapena, e sogghignò all'idea di cosa lo aspettava di lì a poco. Dato che sarebbe stato legato di nuovo, gli serviva che riprendesse la circolazione, dunque lo aiutò a camminare su e giù per la stanza con passo malfermo, afferrando uno degli anelli sulla sua schiena per aiutarsi a sorreggerlo.

Nel frattempo Dyonisus stava portando qualcos'altro verso il centro della stanza, cominciando già i preparativi per la prossima scena.

\- Ancora quindici minuti e possiamo ripartire – disse il cameraman.

Dyonisus si sfregò le mani.

\- Perfetto...

-

Kay non sapeva cosa stesse succedendo, ma finalmente non era più costretto su quella... sedia? Tavolo? O quale altro che fosse la superficie su cui era stato legato. Forse finalmente sarebbe stato liberato? Ma l'uomo che lo stava aiutando a camminare non sembrava il professore, le sue mani erano troppo grandi e ruvide, quindi temeva che lo aspettasse ancora qualcosa di sgradevole.

_Voglio tornare a casa!_

In quel momento si pentì con tutto sé stesso di aver mai pensato di contraddire il proprio Master. Non era la prima volta che veniva punito, ed ogni volta era stato estremamente umiliante, ma questa volta era diverso. Non era mai stato così completamente alla mercé dell'uomo, incapace di vedere e sentire e anche di parlare, e il suo Master non aveva mai lasciato che qualcun altro lo vedesse o lo toccasse.

_Professore... Master, dove siete adesso!?_

Un pensiero orribile lo colse. E se se ne fosse andato, abbandonandolo nelle mani di quei tormentatori misteriosi? E se lo avesse fatto arrabbiare così tanto da fargli decidere di sbarazzarsi di lui? Forse non era nemmeno più a casa dell'uomo... forse era stato portato via!

_No!_

Kay tentò subito di darsi alla fuga, ma chiunque lo stava tenendo in quel momento era troppo forte; non riuscì nemmeno a fare più di un passo prima di venire trascinato indietro.

Anziché darsi per vinto, tuttavia, Kay raddoppiò gli sforzi, terrorizzato all'idea di non ritornare più a casa. Sua madre lo avrebbe cercato se fosse scomparso? Se ne sarebbe veramente accorta? O sarebbe stata troppo occupata a...

 _(Farsi sbattere_ , bisbigliò una vocina malevola nella sua testa.)

...concentrarsi sul suo lavoro? Kay avrebbe voluto potersi dire che le sue paure erano ridicole, ma in fondo quella stupida non si era mai accorta di niente anche quando stava via per giorni e ritornava con le braccia sempre coperte dalle maniche per nascondere i lividi, anche quando le sue mutande sparivano “misteriosamente” perché non poteva metterle a lavare ricoperte di sperma o di sangue, anche quando la sua voce era roca per il troppo gridare o perché gli avevano scopato la gola così forte che gli faceva ancora male.

Sfortunatamente, i suoi tentativi non portarono niente se non a far spazientire lo sconosciuto, che gli infilò due dita nell'apertura ancora aperta e dolorante e le piegò come un uncino, tenendolo fermo con estrema facilità.

Kay si piegò su sé stesso per il dolore e cessò subito di muoversi, singhiozzando per la paura e per l'agonia.

_Ti prego, voglio andare a casa!_

Ovviamente l'uomo non poteva udire la sua supplica silenziosa più di quanto Kay non potesse udire qualsiasi cosa che lo circondava, e se anche avesse potuto probabilmente gli avrebbe solo riso in faccia.

“ _Ti prego, smettila, buuuh!”_ , la voce malevola di Mike gli risuonò nelle orecchie, e Kay abbassò la testa, sconfitto.

Ormai Kay sapeva fin troppo bene che era inutile sperare di venire risparmiato. A nessuno fregava niente di lui, forse neanche alla sua mamma, quindi nessuno gli avrebbe dato ascolto anche se avesse potuto parlare. A nessuno di quegli uomini importava se lui aveva paura, gli importava solo che facesse quello che volevano loro quando lo volevano, e se non lo avesse fatto avrebbero trovato il modo di fargliene pentire amaramente. Non importava chi fossero, se il suo Master o il gruppo di ragazzi che lo avevano violentato per la prima volta o anche dei perfetti sconosciuti, per loro non era nient'altro che una sorta di schiavo. Non aveva altre opzioni se non ubbidire o essere costretto a farlo, dunque non aveva scelta.

Si sentiva stupido per aver anche solo tentato di lottare, e mentre le sue braccia venivano sollevate e i suoi polsi venivano avvicinati non poté fare a meno di tremare. Che cosa aveva pensato di ottenere? Forse il suo Master aveva ragione quando gli ripeteva quanto fosse stupido. Ora doveva solo pregare che non gli facessero ancora più male per aver anche solo pensato di scappare.

Quando quell'uomo gli lasciò andare le braccia Kay non osò muoverle, ma non ne aveva bisogno per accorgersene che erano bloccate in quella posizione, con i polsi stretti insieme.

Dopo pochi istanti sentì una mano toccargli la gamba e dovette irrigidirsi per impedirsi di scostarla, mentre l'uomo sembrava armeggiare con la sua cavigliera, facendo poi lo stesso con l'altra prima di fargli allargare le gambe al punto che i muscoli delle sue cosce cominciarono a tirare e si ritrovò costretto a sollevare un po' i talloni per bilanciarsi. Questa volta Kay si azzardò a cercare di richiudere le gambe, solo un pochino, ma le sue caviglie non riuscirono ad avvicinarsi di un solo centimetro e capì che erano state bloccate con una sbarra regolabile. Il suo Master aveva già usato una cosa del genere in precedenza quando Kay aveva avuto difficoltà con la regola che gli intimava di non chiudere mai le gambe di fronte a Lui a meno che non glielo ordinasse.

“ _Se neanche un comando così semplice e basilare riesce ad entrarle in quella bella testolina vuota allora mi trovo costretto a trovare una soluzione alternativa. Forse se il suo corpo impara quello che ci si aspetta da lei il suo cervello agirà di conseguenza senza pensarci per forza di abitudine, come un animale. D'altronde la sua intelligenza sembra essere pari a quella di un animale, quindi non mi stupisce troppo dover usare certi metodi...”_

Qualcosa cominciò a tirare le sue braccia ancora più in alto, costringendolo a sollevare del tutto i talloni e caricare il peso sulla punta dei piedi, il corpo teso in una posizione scomoda. Kay si rese subito conto che quella posa lo lasciava del tutto esposto agli sguardi di chiunque fosse in quella stanza, il che lo fece sentire ancora più inerme. Questa volta l'uomo non lo aveva pulito come prima, si sentiva ancora addosso il loro sperma appiccicoso, poteva sentirne l'odore mischiarsi a quello del proprio sudore, un odore caldo e muschiato e quasi selvatico. Il suo corpo puzzava di sesso...

“ _... come un animale in calore”,_ sussurrò ancora la voce del suo Master nella sua testa, riempiendolo di umiliazione.

L'uomo insinuò poi le sue dita dentro di lui, tastando e rovistando brutalmente come se stesse cercando qualcosa, rigirandole da una parte e dall'altra ed allargandole, prima di sfilarle di nuovo. Kay non poté fare a meno di contrarre i propri muscoli interni, accorgendosi come anche già da prima che la sua apertura continuava a riaprirsi ogni volta che li rilassava, il che lo fece tremare ancora più forte di prima. Mike lo aveva minacciato più volte di scoparlo così tanto che prima o poi gli sarebbe rimasto il culo aperto per far entrare meglio il suo cazzo, e Kay non sapeva se fosse davvero possibile, ma se così fosse non voleva scoprirlo.

Qualcosa premette di nuovo contro di lui, infilandosi per qualche centimetro, e quando una sostanza viscida e fredda gli si riversò dentro Kay realizzò che l'uomo gli stava iniettando del lubrificante.

_No... ti prego, basta!_

Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che volessero scoparlo di nuovo, ma non voleva crederlo. Non era mai stato penetrato così tante volte in un solo giorno, gli faceva un male da morire e sapeva che avrebbe fatto ancora più male non appena avessero ricominciato. Era quasi peggio della prima volta che era stato stuprato, non era mai stato così terrorizzato di quello che uno dei suoi tormentatori avrebbe potuto fargli e di quanto a lungo sarebbe potuto andare avanti. Forse era davvero un incubo, e non avrebbe avuto mai fine finché non si fosse risvegliato, ma poteva un incubo essere così intensamente reale?

A conferma delle sue paure, pochi istanti dopo che l'uomo tirasse fuori la siringa di plastica con cui gli aveva sicuramente iniettato il lubrificante Kay avvertì un'altra pressione ben diversa direttamente contro la sua apertura umida e già dischiusa come in anticipazione. Nonostante sapesse che sarebbe stato ancora peggio in quel modo non riuscì a non irrigidirsi in risposta, il corpo teso come una corda di violino in attesa dell'intrusione.

Tuttavia, anziché penetrarlo l'uomo si spostò di nuovo, anche se la pressione rimase, e Kay capì che la cosa che gli premeva addosso era un dildo e non il suo pene. Non per questo si rilassò, anzi – qualsiasi cosa l'altro potesse avere in mente non poteva essere nulla di buono, e il fatto che stesse postponendo l'inevitabile gli fece temere che lo aspettasse qualcosa di ancora peggio dell'essere semplicemente scopato.

Il suo timore venne amplificato quando le dita dell'uomo sfiorarono i suoi capezzoli doloranti, dapprima toccandoli appena con la punta delle dita callose e muovendole in circolo, il che fu abbastanza per lanciare scariche di dolore e piacere lungo il corpo stanco di Kay. Poi l'uomo glieli pizzicò e glieli torse, tirando verso l'esterno, prima di sfregarli fra le dita.

Il ragazzino piagnucolò per il dolore, scuotendo la testa e tentando di ritrarsi da quel tocco, ma la posizione non glielo permetteva. L'unica cosa che ne ottenne furono un paio di strattoni improvvisi di ammonimento che gli fecero temere che l'uomo volesse strapparglieli dal petto.

Quando finalmente l'altro lasciò la presa, Kay ebbe appena qualche momento di sollievo prima che qualcosa gli stringesse il capezzolo destro in una morsa, facendolo gemere più forte di prima. Pochi istanti dopo, fu come se l'uomo glielo stesse tirando di nuovo ma verso il basso, e quando il ragazzino si agitò e il suo respiro si fece più affannoso sentì qualcosa sfiorargli il petto.

Il movimento ondeggiante dell'oggetto unito al modo in cui la morsa sembrò girarsi appena gli fece capire che l'uomo aveva usato un morsetto per capezzoli dotati di peso. Questo non lo rassicurò affatto, anzi, cominciò subito a scuotere la testa e supplicare come meglio poteva contro il mouth-gag intuendo che l'altro capezzolo avrebbe subito lo stesso trattamento, e lanciò un piccolo grido soffocato quando lo sentì stringere nella stessa morsa dolorosa.

Non riuscì a concentrarsi su nient'altro, anche perché ogni respiro faceva ondeggiare i pesi leggermente. Non osava pensare a quanto gli avrebbe fatto male una volta che lo avessero costretto a muovere i fianchi e di conseguenza il resto del corpo, ma probabilmente era proprio il motivo per cui glieli avevano applicati.

L'unica cosa che riuscì a distogliere di colpo la sua attenzione di colpo fu quando una mano calda e bagnata si chiuse sulla sua erezione ancora stretta dai legacci, spandendo una sostanza viscida lungo tutta la sua lunghezza mentre lo masturbava lentamente. Kay fu tentato di muovere i fianchi per venire incontro a quelle attenzioni, ma come previsto i pesi attaccati ai suoi capezzoli lo distrassero immediatamente, facendolo sentire come se qualcuno glieli stesse tirando nel tentativo di strapparli. Oltre al dolore, aveva il terrore che i piercing che gli erano stati lasciati in qualche modo si incastrassero nei morsetti e finissero per lacerargli la pelle nel caso uno di essi si staccasse e cadesse per terra.

Una volta che la sua erezione fu ricoperta di quella sostanza, probabilmente un qualche tipo di lubrificante, la mano si allontanò e Kay non seppe se il sospiro che esalò in quel momento fosse di sollievo o disappunto. Il suo sesso era ancora stretto in quella che sembrava essere una serie di legacci, non solo alla base ma per tutta la lunghezza, e poteva ancora sentire _qualcosa_ infilato al suo interno. Avrebbe voluto tentare di spingerlo fuori ma non vi erano muscoli nel suo corpo che glielo permettessero, dunque dovette subire quell'inserzione estranea senza poter fare niente per liberarsene.

Aveva appena avuto il tempo di calmare il respiro in seguito a quel contatto quando qualcosa venne infilato sulla punta del suo membro e poi oltre fin quasi a metà, e dopo lo shock iniziale Kay capì che era qualcosa come le guaine che il suo Master aveva utilizzato alcune volte per masturbarlo, una sorta di cilindro con all'interno una texture di silicone o plastica morbida per stimolare il pene quando il buco d'ingresso veniva penetrato. Per un attimo credette che l'uomo volesse stimolarlo in quel modo ma invece rimase così in sospeso, con la guaina bloccata in qualche modo a mezz'aria.

L'ultima cosa che l'uomo sistemò fu un qualcosa che Kay non riuscì ad identificare ma che premeva contro i suoi testicoli da sotto, come una sorta di appoggio. Non era familiare con quell'oggetto ma non lasciava presagire niente di buono.

Infine il ragazzino avvertì un liquido freddo colare in mezzo alle sue natiche, probabilmente dell'altro lubrificante, e poi l'oggetto che aveva premuto contro la sua apertura venne spinto all'interno, obbligandolo ad aprirsi ulteriormente per obbligarlo ad accoglierne i primi centimetri, fino al punto in cui il diametro tornava a restringersi oltre alla punta a forma di glande. Quel dildo era particolarmente grosso, più del pene che si era ritrovato prima in gola, ma meno di altri che si era ritrovato a dover accogliere in precedenza. Una magra consolazione, ma vista la situazione ogni minima gentilezza gli sembrava una manna dal cielo.

E poi, proprio quando cominciava a chiedersi che cosa i suoi aguzzini avessero in mente, l'oggetto sotto alle sue palle cominciò a vibrare...

-

\- La pausa è finita! - annunciò il cameraman, accendendo il grosso massaggiatore vibrante che premeva da sotto ai testicoli del ragazzino alcuni secondi dopo aver acceso la prima telecamera. - Anche se per il momento, potete semplicemente godervi lo spettacolo.

Una seconda telecamera era stata posizionata per riuscire ad inquadrare al meglio la scena; il cameraman aveva cercato di fare in modo che tutte le scritte risultassero visibili così come il volto e le natiche di Kay. Subito dopo aver acceso il primo vibratore, l'uomo accese il comando che faceva roteare la guaina stretta attorno alla prima metà della sua piccola erezione, e poi quello che faceva muovere il dildo avanti e indietro, aumentando gradualmente l'intensità della penetrazione e la sua velocità grazie ad un meccanismo interno.

Ben presto il piccolo corpo del ragazzino venne scosso da spasmi continui, i suoi mugolii soffocati dal mouth gag mentre i suoi fianchi iniziavano a muoversi istintivamente, andando incontro alla guaina che gli stimolava il pene ad ogni spinta del dildo, mentre i pesi attaccati ai suoi capezzoli iniziavano ad ondeggiare seguendo le movenze del suo corpo.

\- Sono curioso di vedere se questo gli farà venire voglia di cooperare - disse il cameraman, sogghignando a quello spettacolo ed armeggiando con il proprio telefono per riprogrammare il timer. Inizialmente aveva pensato di lasciarlo andare avanti così per una decina di minuti, ma dopo la sua disubbidienza aumentò il tempo di cinque minuti, decidendo che un quarto d'ora sarebbe stato abbastanza per farlo crollare senza portarlo al limite.

Sfortunatamente, proprio mentre era sul punto di impostarlo Raven cominciò a parlargli:

\- Scusi la domanda ma... non ricordo di averla mai vista prima ad uno di questi incontri...

Dunque quando andò a poggiare il telefono vicino alla telecamera e si allontanò per parlare con lui, il timer rimase lì in attesa di essere attivato, mentre Kay si agitava in balia della tortura continua a cui veniva sottoposto sotto agli occhi di migliaia di spettatori...

-

...uno dei quali era in quel momento seduto nel divano di un salotto, a non molti isolati di distanza, il tablet stretto in una mano mentre l'altra era nascosta sotto ad un plaid, stretta attorno alla propria erezione.

\- Che cosa state guardando? - chiese la voce di una donna dalla cucina, affacciandosi per lanciare un'occhiata verso la nuca del marito che faceva capolino dal divano.

\- La partita, - rispose l'uomo, apparentemente molto interessato alla partita di calcio che era in onda in quel momento nel canale alla televisione.

\- Uff, che palle – borbottò lei, perdendo subito interesse e tornando a lavare i piatti.

In realtà, l'attenzione dell'uomo era concentrata non sul televisore bensì sullo scorcio che poteva vedere al di sotto del plaid, spostando lo sguardo dalla scena mostrata sul tablet alla mano che si muoveva sull'erezione del ragazzino che gli sedeva in grembo, il respiro affannoso ed il corpo teso per lo sforzo di trattenere i propri gemiti.

\- Che te ne pare dell'ultimo lavoro di Steven? - chiese l'uomo, infilando una mano sotto la maglietta del figliastro per giocherellare con i suoi capezzoli, sogghignando quando sentii il suo respiro farsi più irregolare e vide la sua mano muoversi più velocemente lungo la sua piccola erezione. - Niente male, eh? Conta che non puoi fare editing durante uno stream, è tutto in tempo reale.

Il ragazzino non rispose; il suo sguardo non si spostò dallo schermo nemmeno per un momento, ma nonostante le cuffie il suo patrigno sapeva che poteva sentirlo. Come a rimproverarlo per non avergli risposto, abbassò la testa per mordergli il lobo dell'orecchio, strappandogli un gridolino sorpreso.

\- L-la mamma p-potrebbe...- bisbigliò subito il ragazzino, i suoi occhioni azzurri spalancati in un'occhiata spaventata al di sotto delle ciglia bionde.

\- Non se eviti di fare tanto chiasso, - replicò l'uomo, lanciando un'occhiata alle proprie spalle per assicurarsi che la donna fosse fuori dalla visuale prima di chinarsi a baciargli il collo. - Non ti eccita, Danny, farlo così di nascosto? O forse ti eccita di più quando sai di essere osservato?

Danny scosse la testa, tornando a guardare lo schermo mentre le sue orecchie si arrossavano così come tutto il suo volto. Non voleva ammettere che a quelle parole un brivido di eccitazione aveva percorso tutto il suo corpo.

\- Ti piacerebbe poterlo fare così, dal vivo? Sapere che migliaia di persone ti stanno osservando godere? - insistette l'uomo, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli biondi dall'orecchio. A quella distanza riusciva a cogliere alcuni dei suoni che scaturivano dalle cuffie, era chiaro che il protagonista del video stava gridando parecchio forte visto che nemmeno il mouth-gag che gli tappava la bocca riusciva a soffocarne il suono. I suoi fianchi si agitavano senza posa, forse per andare incontro o forse per sfuggire al dildo che lo stava penetrando ad un ritmo frenetico, muovendosi così velocemente da risultare leggermente sfocato... o forse ancora, per spingersi nella guaina rotante che gli massaggiava l'erezione, nonostante il fatto che sia gli anelli stretti attorno alla base che l'asticella che gli penetrava l'uretra gli impedivano di venire. In ogni caso, ancheggiando forsennatamente il ragazzino faceva ondeggiare anche i pesi attaccati ai suoi capezzoli, che rimbalzavano sul suo petto e venivano così sbalzati in avanti ancora ed ancora.

\- Chissà quanti altri si stanno masturbando, proprio in questo momento, mentre lui si fa sfondare il culo da quella macchina, - commentò ancora, come sovrappensiero, e non mancò di sogghignare nel vedere il modo in cui la mano del figliastro sembrò aumentare la velocità. - Ti piacerebbe essere guardato così, non è vero? Guarda quante visualizzazioni... e quanti commenti! Cosa pensi che dicano? - gli chiese, prima di allungare l'altra mano per attivare la visualizzazione dei commenti. - Leggiamone alcuni... “bello”, “molto sexy”, “voglio vederlo venire” … oh, questo è carino: “gli leccherei quel buco aperto come un gelato e poi glielo riempirei di sborra”. Pare che al pubblico piaccia molto. Forse la prossima volta potresti esserci tu, a farti guardare mentre ti fai scopare da un gruppo di sconosciuti... o forse potreste anche fare una diretta insieme. Due bei culetti affamati di cazzo al prezzo di uno!

L'uomo ridacchiò nel sentirlo irrigidire, notando il fatto che alcuni gemiti riuscirono a sfuggirgli dalle labbra, osservando la punta lucida e quasi rossa del sesso che masturbava con sempre maggiore foga.

\- Stai per venire? - gli chiese, e quando lo vide annuire fece un piccolo verso di approvazione prima di tirare fuori la mano dalla sua maglietta e appoggiargliela contro la bocca. - Devi fare in fretta... la mamma potrebbe finire di cucinare da un momento all'altro, e allora ti toccherebbe andare a tavola così, – lo avvertì, sembrando parecchio divertito da quella prospettiva. - Sai, sarebbe divertente farti aspettare fino a stanotte. Ti legherei le braccia, così non potresti toccarti, e poi ti scoperei fino a farti supplicare di poter venire. Cosa ne dici?

Danny scosse la testa e mugolò una protesta contro la sua mano, o perlomeno quella che voleva essere una protesta prima che il suo corpo sussultasse violentemente e si inarcasse mentre veniva, portando l'altra mano a coppa davanti alla propria erezione per raccogliere gli schizzi e non sporcare il plaid.

\- Riferirò a Steven che lo spettacolo ti è piaciuto, - disse l'uomo, spostando la mano dalla sua bocca e tirando fuori di tasca un fazzoletto da porgere al figliastro per ripulirsi, prima di raccogliere il tablet che l'altro si era lasciato cadere di mano dal cuscino del divano e chiudere la pagina, facendogli togliere le cuffie. - Ora possiamo continuare la partita... guarda, la tua squadra sta vincendo!

-

Steven non si era minimamente preoccupato di controllare le condizioni di Kay, immerso com'era in una discussione sui migliori obiettivi fotografici con Dyonisus e Raven, mentre Midas ascoltava attentamente. Sapeva che il timer lo avrebbe allertato una volta trascorso il tempo prestabilito, dunque era assolutamente tranquillo. Le grida soffocate del ragazzino erano state una distrazione all'inizio, ma ben presto erano diventate un rumore di sottofondo. Non aveva nemmeno più pensato alla sorte della loro vittima finché Kintsugi non li aveva interrotti.

\- Scusate ma... non vi sembra un po' troppo calmo?

Il cameraman si era voltato a guardare, così come gli altri, e si era avvicinato a grandi passi fino al centro della stanza. Le grida di Kay erano cessate, e all'inizio credette fosse stato solo perché aveva perso la voce, ma una volta avvicinatosi abbastanza si accorse del modo in cui il suo corpo ciondolava, completamente sorretto dal gancio che gli teneva su le braccia, e del fatto che i suoi fianchi sembravano agitarsi ancora solo per inerzia, spinti dal movimento continuo del fallo che continuava a penetrarlo meccanicamente.

\- Credo che sia svenuto, - commentò Raven, mentre il cameraman controllava il proprio telefono.

\- Mapporca! - sbottò, accorgendosi di non aver mai attivato il timer. - Questa non ci voleva.

\- Spegni tutto, dobbiamo tirarlo giù, - disse Dyonisus, il tono chiaramente seccato. In sottofondo si alzò un mormorio di disappunto, in quanto molti dei presenti si aspettavano di poter dare un ultimo assaggio prima dello scadere delle ore pattuite.

\- Io volevo scoparmelo un'ultima volta – borbottò Wolf, facendo scoppiare Raven in una risata gracchiante mentre Lord Crimson lo guardò incredulo

\- Come cazzo fai ad avercelo duro di nuovo?!

\- Guarda che potrei farmi anche altri tre giri.

\- Cosa!?

\- Beata gioventù... a me non si rizzerà più per il resto della settimana dopo oggi. - commentò Belial, scuotendo la testa.

\- Spero che la prossima volta ce ne porti uno un po' più resistente – commentò Raven, osservando mentre il cameraman e Dyonisus spegnevano l'attrezzatura che ancora stimolava il corpo inerte del ragazzino, prima di abbassare la corda che lo teneva sollevato tramite una carrucola e sganciargli le braccia, sorreggendolo per non farlo stramazzare per terra. Uno dei due uomini staccò i morsetti con i pesi ancora attaccati ai capezzoli, mentre l'altro gli slacciò i legacci che tenevano le caviglie bloccate dalla sbarra.

Il corpo di Kay era fradicio di sudore al punto da essere scivoloso, infatti sia Dyonisus che Steven rischiarono diverse volte di perdere la presa. Quando Dyonisus gli slegò e sfilò dalla bocca il mouth-gag, un fiotto di saliva gli sgorgò dalle labbra, gocciolando giù dal mento.

\- È vivo? - si informò Kintsugi, chinandosi per controllare la situazione.

\- Sì sì, respira e tutto, ha solo perso i sensi. Non mi si è acceso il timer e quindi non mi sono accorto del fatto che era troppo sovrastimolato per reggere. - lo rassicurò il cameraman

\- Sarà anche svenuto ma ce l'ha ancora duro, - commentò Lord Crimson, non riuscendo a trattenersi dall'inginocchiarsi ed allungare una mano per tastarlo – Chissà se stava godendo anche mentre era svenuto.

\- Scusate, potrei riavere le mie... - cominciò Kintsugi, accorgendosi del fatto che la sua corda e una delle sue asticelle erano ancora lì.

\- Ah certo certo, gliele ridò subito, - disse Dyonisus, sfilando l'asticella senza troppi complimenti e porgendola all'altro prima di slacciare la cordicella dorata e fare lo stesso. Una volta liberato da quegli oggetti, il pene di Kay non rimase più dritto come prima, tradendo il fatto che si era afflosciato leggermente.

\- Qual è la politica per questo genere di situazioni? - chiese White Rabbit – Voglio dire... dovremo comunque pagare per intero anche se la sessione è stata interrotta in anticipo?

Dyonisus si trattenne dal lanciargli un'occhiataccia, alzandosi invece per rivolgersi al gruppetto che si era avvicinato, mormorando proteste e lamentele.

\- Effettivamente, per quello che abbiamo pagato ci si aspetterebbe una certa professionalità. Non mi sarei aspettato una svista così grossolana...

\- Mi aspetto almeno un rimborso parziale per i termini non rispettati... o uno sconto sulla prossima sessione.

\- Questo non gioverà certo alla sua reputazione...

 _Maledette sanguisughe_ , pensò Dyonisus, prima di sorridere cordialmente e sollevare le mani, facendogli cenno di calmarsi.

\- Via via, signori, gli incidenti capitano anche nella migliore delle situazioni, e come avevo già preannunciato oggi era la sua prima serata ufficiale. Mi rincresce che questo abbia pregiudicato la vostra esperienza di oggi, ma sono sicuro che possiamo arrivare ad un compromesso che possa soddisfare tutti i presenti...

-

Quando Kay riprese i sensi, la prima cosa che avvertì fu il dolore. Ogni parte del suo corpo sembrava dolergli, in particolare i capezzoli, il cazzo ancora parzialmente eretto e il buco del culo. Man mano che si riprendeva, cominciava ad avvertire nuovi dolori, come quello alla sua gola ogni volta che deglutiva o tossiva, come se qualcuno gliel'avesse scartavetrata ed ogni spostamento d'aria o contrazione dei muscoli andasse ad irritarne le ferite aperte.

Anche le sue braccia gli dolevano, quando le mosse per tentare di massaggiarsi il collo, prima di sfiorarsi un capezzolo e gridare di dolore – o perlomeno lanciare un piccolo verso rauco, perché a forza di urlare aveva perso la voce. Anche quel lievissimo contatto era abbastanza per lanciare una scarica di dolore intenso, come una scossa elettrica, ma nel mentre aveva scoperto quello che voleva sapere: non era stato un sogno, perché aveva potuto sentire il freddo metallo di uno dei piercing sotto le dita.

\- Allora ti sei svegliato finalmente, - disse la voce di un uomo che Kay non riconobbe. Quando si affrettò ad alzare lo sguardo in quella direzione vide un uomo gigantesco e robusto con una folta barba rossa, molto più giovane del professore.

\- C...chi... cosa? - mormorò debolmente Kay, strisciando all'indietro per tentare di allontanarsi.

\- Alla buon'ora, Fairweather - commentò la voce seccata del suo Master, catturando immediatamente la sua attenzione. L'uomo era appoggiato al muro di fronte, con le braccia incrociate e l'espressione corrucciata. Appoggiata sulla sua testa quasi a mò di cappello era una maschera che Kay non riusciva a distinguere chiaramente.

\- Che...che cosa... è s-successo? - chiese il ragazzino con voce roca, anche se non era sicuro di voler conoscere la risposta.

\- L'avevo avvisata che la prossima volta che disubbidiva ai miei ordini ci sarebbe stata una punizione molto speciale in serbo per lei, - replicò l'uomo, il suo tono colmo di disappunto. - E anche in questo frangente ha dato prova della sua totale mancanza di motivazione e forza di volontà.

Kay lo fissò terrorizzato, non riusciva a ricordare chiaramente cosa fosse successo, se non che a un certo punto si era ritrovato appeso e qualcosa aveva cominciato a muoversi dentro di lui, e anche i suoi capezzoli e il suo sesso e persino i suoi testicoli erano stati presi d'assalto con una stimolazione costante e spietata, e allora aveva tentato di gridare e supplicare pietà ma l'assalto era diventato sempre più intenso... e poi più niente. Non ricordava più nulla di quello che poteva essere successo.

\- Sei svenuto nel bel mezzo dello spettacolo – disse l'uomo sconosciuto. - Anche se è stato in parte a causa di una svista tecnica.

\- M...mi dispiace... - piagnucolò Kay, tremando al pensiero della punizione che sicuramente il suo Master gli avrebbe riservato dopo che lo aveva deluso in modo così palese.

\- Oh, non preoccuparti troppo, sono cose che succedono, - disse ancora l'uomo, abbassandosi per accarezzargli i capelli e sorridendo in maniera incoraggiante. - In realtà ti sei ripreso prima di quanto pensassi. Credevo che saresti stato fuori uso fino a domani.

Kay non seppe che cosa rispondere, e non si scostò dal suo tocco ma non poté fare a meno di rabbrividire. Nessuna delle mani che lo aveva toccato finora lo aveva mai fatto senza un secondo fine o con intenti molto spiacevoli.

\- Già... se non altro non si può dire che non sia un giocattolo resistente, - commentò il suo Master, sogghignando in modo molto poco rassicurante mentre gli si avvicinava, stringendo in mano qualcosa che Kay non poté distinguere ma che non mancò di farlo tremare in attesa della punizione imminente.

\- Vado ad avvertire gli altri? - chiese l'altro uomo.

\- In un attimo. Potrebbe servirmi il suo aiuto, - replicò il professore, prima di afferrare Kay per i capelli e forzarlo ad alzarsi in ginocchio, anche se le sue cosce tremavano per lo sforzo improvviso. Tuttavia, il ragazzino non osò protestare, temendo che ciò non avrebbe fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione.

\- Veda di fare in modo che questa sia l'ultima volta che mi delude per questa sera, è chiaro? - gli chiese l'uomo in tono minaccioso. - Altrimenti mi creda, quello che è successo oggi le sembrerà una passeggiata in confronto alla sua prossima punizione.

\- S...sì signore – sussurrò Kay, senza riuscire a trattenere le lacrime che gli scivolarono lungo le guance.

\- Bene. Sapevo che avrebbe capito, - guardandolo dritto negli occhi con un'espressione che gli fece raggelare il sangue nelle vene. - E ora... non facciamo aspettare oltre i nostri ospiti. Non è stato carino farli interrompere proprio sul più bello.

Gli occhi di Kay si spalancarono in un'espressione terrorizzata.

\- N..no!

\- Oh, non mi guardi così Fairweather, non è mia abitudine lasciare il lavoro a metà, - disse l'uomo, avanzando verso di lui mentre Kay retrocedeva fino ad intrappolarlo contro il muro, sollevando l'oggetto che aveva tenuto in mano per mostrarglielo: era il mouth-gag che aveva indossato fino a poco prima.

\- NO! - gridò subito Kay con quello che restava della sua voce, scuotendo la testa ed agitandosi per sfuggirgli quando l'uomo lo afferrò per un braccio.

\- Signor Fowler, mi aiuti a tenerlo fermo. Pare proprio che la nostra piccola bambola non abbia ancora imparato la lezione...

\- NO NO NO N-Nnh! Mfffh!

Le grida di Kay vennero soffocate non appena i due uomini l'ebbero immobilizzato e lo avessero obbligato ad aprire la bocca, tenendogli ferma la mandibola ed infilando il cilindro di silicone oltre le sue labbra, incastrandolo sopra ai denti, prima di chiuderlo con il suo apposito tappo e serrare le cinghie dietro la sua testa.

_\- NHHHH!_

A nulla valsero le sue proteste e le sue lotte, il suo corpo esile e dolorante non poteva avere il sopravvento contro la forza di due uomini adulti. Ben presto, le sue braccia furono bloccate dietro alla sua schiena, le caviglie contro le cosce, e le sue ginocchia furono divaricate da una sbarra regolabile. Quando la benda che gli aveva coperto gli occhi venne nuovamente calata sul suo viso Kay tentò di scuotere la testa ma i suoi capelli vennero afferrati in una morsa ferrea, strappandogliene alcuni alla radice.

\- Mi dia retta, Fairweather, non renda la situazione ancora peggio di quanto già non lo sia, - lo minacciò il suo Master, assicurando la benda alla sua testa in modo che non potesse toglierla.

A quel punto Kay aveva smesso di lottare e aveva cominciato a singhiozzare debolmente, tremando nella loro presa.

Una delle sue orecchie venne tappata come prima, cancellando completamente una parte dei rumori esterni. Appena prima che lo stesso destino toccasse all'altro, l'uomo si chinò a sussurrarvi contro:

\- Ah quasi dimenticavo... per compensarli dell'interruzione improvvisa, ho dovuto regalargli due ore extra in omaggio. Veda di fare del suo meglio per resistere!

E la sua risata beffarda fu l'ultima cosa che Kay poté udire prima che anche quel suono venisse cancellato, lasciandolo solo con la sua paura ed il suo incubo senza fine.

 


End file.
